


Nature's Wrath

by Silvaxus



Series: Protectors of the Realm [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Modification, Bottom Sam Winchester, Fighting, Gay Sex, Happy Apocalypse, Heaven, Insecure Sam Winchester, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Switch Gabriel (Supernatural), Threesome - M/M/M, Top Lucifer (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Years had passed since Sam and Dean became Protectors of the Realm with their angels by their sides. Nothing could stand against them and yet Heaven was a demanding bitch as always when you are a Winchester.





	1. What Do You Want?

**Author's Note:**

> Good Morning everyone,
> 
> here we go, part 3 of my Protector Series. Beta read by CrowNoYami, if she missed something you can keep it^^ 
> 
> The story is already finished and everything but I still have to decide if I want to write a 4th part, dont know yet. We have to wait and see^^ first, I want to finish another Samifer story I'm writing and start another one xD 
> 
> Should you fall into this story without having read the first two (Nature's Gift and Nature's Breath) this story won't make any sense to you. Go back to the beginning and start with Gift :)
> 
> Silva

Sam knew his two archangels like he knew himself and yet they were still able to surprise him sometimes. He had left his clearing deep in the forest surrounding the bunker and was in no hurry to get back. Sometimes he just needed to be on his own which is when he went for the clearing. Neither the angels nor his brother ever entered the clearing and Sam never invited them in. This place was his to let his magic and powers go and roam without being in danger of destroying anything. When he came out again Sam’ sinner being was completely in balance and sometimes he felt close to human again as he left his clearing.  
  
It was that reason Sam was completely unprepared when Lucifer took him off his feet with a flap of his wings. When the forest stopped to spinning around Sam, he found himself nailed to the forest floor by Lucifer who was sitting on his chest. Arms pinned to the floor and unable to get up, Sam looked up at Lucifer with a frown, but the archangel only smiled down at Sam in a very wicked way. “Hello Sam… you were gone for a long time.” Still frowning, Sam concentrated on the universe around them to find out how long he was gone. Only half a day. That wasn’t really long. “Sorry?” Sam said with a question in his voice and pushed back against Lucifer but without putting any true afford behind it he wouldn’t be able to push the archangel off his chest.

Shaking his head, Lucifer bit down on his lower lip while he still had a smug grin on his face. “Not gonna help you Sammy. You were gone for so long that we got bored. You know nothing good comes out of it when we get bored.” We? That meant Gabriel had to be around too. “Isn’t that right, brother?” Lucifer looked up und Sam had to bend his head backwards to follow Lucifer’s line of sight. Thankfully his antlers were on a vacation at the moment. There he was all his golden glory, the archangel Gabriel. Leaning casually against a tree with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

“Right brother,” Gabriel drawled and pushed himself away from the tree to stroll over to Sam and Lucifer. “Bored means we have time, and time means we start to think about thinks we would like to do to you Sammy,” Gabriel said as he looked down at Sam with blazing eyes before he buried his hand in Lucifer’s blond hair. “Let’s show him what we thought about brother.” Lucifer looked eager and hyped which was when it dawned on Sam, that he wouldn’t be leaving the forest for a while now.  
  
Gabriel’s answer to Lucifer’s demand was to snap his fingers and all three of them ended up naked. From his position pinned to the forest floor, Sam could feel Lucifer’s hard cock on his chest while he could clearly see Gabriel’s above him as the archangel was still standing by Sam’s head. “Don’t worry Sammy. We have enough ideas to share you between us,” Gabriel drawled before he knelt down with his hand wrapped around his cock.  “Open that pretty mouth of yours for me Sammy while Lucifer stuffs your other end.”

Seeing no reason to refuse their combined wish, Sam opened his mouth and groaned when Gabriel let his cock glide into Sam’s mouth. “Sometimes I don’t know what’s better brother… His ass or his mouth,” Gabriel moaned and worked his cock deeper into Sam’s mouth with shallow thrusts as their current position didn’t allow him to go down into Sam’s throat. “You can compare them later brother once I’ve fucked his ass loose and wet until my cum drips out of him,” Lucifer answered from his new position between Sam’s legs which he had thrown over his shoulder. “I don’t mind fucking your cum deeper into his tight ass, but as I already told you brother… if you take too long fucking our beloved Sammy… I’ll simply start fucking your ass.” Good thing Sam couldn’t see Gabriel’s face now as the archangels’ cock slid over his tongue and Lucifer choose to wrap his forked tongue around Sam’s own cock while his cold grace split him open.  
  
It was one of Lucifer’s favorite things to do… fuck Sam open with nothing but his grace. Right now, Lucifer let his grace push into Sam’s body as a thin tendril but the moment the grace pushed past Sam’s tight rim the grace coiled together to something far thicker and Lucifer shoved his grace slowly, very and torturously slowly deeper into Sam’s body. Sam knew what to expect, knew the escalating pressure on every spot inside his body and Sam felt like was about to burst when Gabriel pulled his cock out of Sam’s mouth.

Sam looked up at Gabriel who watched with silvery streaks in his eyes and when Sam tried to look up, Gabriel pushed him back to the ground. “Now Lucifer,” Gabriel demanded over his smirk and Sam screamed at as Lucifer’s grace flashed through his body like lightning as Lucifer had shoved his grace through Sam’s prostate into his body. His scream echoed through the forest and Sam’s eyes were blind for a few seconds while Lucifer swallowed his release.  
  
When Sam could see again both Lucifer’s and Gabriel’s faces came into view as they looked down at him with expressions of pure smugness. “Let’s turn you around, shall we?” Lucifer’s voice was nothing but seductive when he turned Sam’s body around until Sam was kneeling on the floor held up by his forearms, it was like his body and mind had disconnected.

“Come on Sammy. Open up again. Your mouth is still mine.” Without hesitation Sam followed Gabriel’s wish and in the new position Gabriel was able to arrange Sam’s head until he could sink his cock all the way down to Sam’s throat. Swallowing around the length in mouth, Sam whimpered when a cold tongue licked first over his rim only to push in the next moment followed by a callused finger stretching his hole. Every sound Sam made was answered by Gabriel with his own sounds of pleasure of. “Whatever you are doing brother Sammy-boy really likes it. My cock feels better in his mouth with everything you do to him.”

When Lucifer pulled back to answer, Sam whimpered and Gabriel chuckled. “Just wait to see how good his mouth will feel when I fuck him,” Lucifer drawled in a voice like Gabriel’s earlier and that was when Lucifer started to push his cock in. Lucifer pushed all the way in without pausing or pulling out. When he finally bottomed out with a slap of skin against skin, the archangel groaned in pleasure. His cool hands wandered over Sam’s shoulders and back until they settled on his hips right before Lucifer started a fast pace of hard thrusts. “Just getting off for the first time before I take my time with you Sammy. You looking forward to it? Me and Gabriel riding your ass like our good little bitch?” If Sam had been able to answer he would have said yes but Gabriel choose the moment to push his cock deep into Sam’s throat as his orgasm hit him.  Gabriel pulled out of Sam’s mouth and Sam only caught a trace of taste of the archangel.  
  
A wave of cold spread through Sam’s body when Lucifer came in a rush only to pull out after he spilled the last drop of his release in Sam. “You up for your turn already brother? Got an idea.” Gabriel pushed his hair out of his face took Lucifer’s place behind Sam. Fingers, not as callused and thick as Lucifer’s pushed into Sam who had to stretch his upper body closer to the forest floor to be able to handle the onslaught of pleasure. “You almost spilled something Lucifer. Not nice of you.” As Gabriel pushed in and he felt like a furnace right after Lucifer’s cold body and release.

“I’m sorry brother but I wanted to make some room for you after all.” Their casual way of talking was driving Sam nuts when a hand closed around Sam’s cock. “Keep fucking him Gabriel. Let’s see how often we can make him cum like this…” Lucifer’s voice was a pure smirk while Gabriel whimpered, and Sam was a bit curious what Lucifer had done to his brother. “That the reason you just started to grace fuck me?” The sounds of kissing followed but Lucifer’s hand never stopped. “You wanted Sammy nice and wet. What better way to achieve that than by milking you while you fuck him? Consider me just your… orgasm boost from hell.” Good thing that Sam was way past feeling ashamed or horrified by the things his archangels do to arouse him because this was a serious turn on for him and so Sam spilled his second release in minutes over Lucifer’s hand. When Gabriel started to yelp and groan the cold from Lucifer’s earlier claim was replaced by Gabriel’s release which didn’t seem to end. “Come on Gabriel…keep fucking him. You are far from done with him. Pump him full… our beautiful protector…” Lucifer pulled his hand from Sam’s cock but pushed Sam’s body even closer to the ground with a firm command to stay like as Gabriel was still fucking him.  
  
It wasn’t the first time they did this kind of play… that they reduced Sam just to a hole to fuck and fill, but he had done the same thing with his archangels in the past and it never failed to arouse any of them. Just bending the mate you desire over the closest surface, fuck his ass only to worship them later that night got them right down to the core. A whimper and a satisfied chuckle behind him told Sam that Lucifer had taken over Gabriel’s game, and when he risked a peek over his shoulder Sam saw Lucifer fucking into Gabriel with slow thrusts and gradually the power connecting the three of them started to rise.  
  
Sparks of grace and Sam’s powers rose in their connection as their minds started to mix until no individual was left but something powerful created from all three and freely given. Just one thought and pleasure fired through every nerve until it escalated into nothing but white static… a moment of silence followed by an explosion of colours and pleasure.  
  
Sam woke up with an feeling of a threat running through his body and he was back on his feet before his mind was completely awoken. There was nothing in the area around him and his archangels. Only an ocean of flowers, which was normal when they fused their energies. Something was testing the protective warding of the forest, but to break through them you need a lot more firepower than the one currently trying to enter had. Another blow hit the barrier around the forest and Sam could feel who was trying to enter the forest and he started to snarl under his breath.  
  
“Lucifer, Gabriel, wake up. Problems.” Grumbling, both archangels woke up and looked at Sam, but something in Sam’s posture woke them up much faster as there was a snap and Sam was wearing his jeans again. “What’s wrong Sam?” Lucifer asked and was dressed again as well. “Big trouble brother,” Gabriel said and pointed on something above Sam’s head right when another blow hit the barrier. Sam shook his head and he could feel his antlers again. Not just big antlers, they were freaking huge now. “Someone is testing the strength of my barrier around the forest and trying to enter.” Both archangels looked at Sam before they went from stunned to battle-ready in a heartbeat. “Are we taking the fast lane or the path through the forest?” Both had their blades in their hands and looked ready to smite anything on their doorstep.  
  


“You two get Dean and Cas. I’ll go make it clear they can’t break through the barrier without me lowering it.” Lucifer and Gabriel frowned. They didn’t want to leave Sam alone. “They? How many are standing at our door Sam?” Amused, Sam pulled Lucifer into a kiss which Lucifer returned with a bite to Sam’s lower lip. After Sam wished the blood off his lip, he smiled and started to run.  
  
The forest turned into a wall of green and brown around him as Sam moved through his territory. He felt every hit to the protective barrier but there was no chance for the intruders to enter. They were too weak, but that didn’t make Sam any slower. Sam jumped over one last hill and reached the main road leading through the forest. He slowed down and followed the road until the forest suddenly stopped. Stopping right behind Gabriel’s shield announcing this to be the Winchester Forest, Sam looked over the eight people on the other side of his barrier. More like… eight angels.  
  
The attacks had stopped the moment they had spotted him and now they were watching Sam with careful eyes. Why did all angels have to look like they were working for some kind of agency?  
  
“What do you want?”


	2. The Devil Goes Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning on this grey Monday.
> 
> New Update. Shorter chapter but the story rolls up. Have fun and dont let the Monday bite you.
> 
> silva

The angel at the front who was wearing a female vessel raised her hands as she looked at Sam. “You are Sam Winchester.” Tilting his head to the side, Sam looked at the leading angel as he let his powers rise. This one was the strongest of the group but they all looked… pitifully weak to Sam and every single grace in front of him looked kind of… damaged. “Tell me something I don’t know, and you are?” The angel lowered her hands before she spoke again. “My name is Ramiel and we come to talk to you Sam Winchester. That’s all we want.” Sam rushed through his knowledge of the Host and angels in general before he found the name Ramiel in his memories.

“Why does the Host send the Angel of Hope to talk to me? The last time the Host wanted something I got tortured on earth; killed, tortured in Heaven after my personal Heaven was manipulated by the Host. I’m sure you can understand why I’m not really keen on talking to you and considering that you can’t cross my barrier because you lack the actual firepower to do so, will wait for my family to arrive and then we can talk.” If it was possible for angels to turn pale, that was exactly what happened Ramiel as Sam mentioned his family. Seemed like the Host knew about Sam’s plus two.  
  
There was a flutter of wings behind Sam a few minutes later and the temperature dropped only seconds after to the point of freezing. “Look what the cat dragged home. I wasn’t expecting this,” Lucifer sneered as he stepped up to Sam, but Sam placed his hand on the nape of Lucifer’s neck. “Lucifer, please. They can’t enter and every one of us is strong enough to be a problem for them should they try to wait for us outside our forest.” The archangel only growled but a smaller hand on his chest stopped Lucifer as well as Sam’s hand on his neck. “Sam is right brother and you know it. No one out there has our firepower. Let’s listen to the little angels before we deep fry them.” Gabriel smiled a sinister smile at the angels and everyone except Ramiel took a collective step back.  
  
“We mean no harm, Archangel. We just came to talk to the Protector,” Ramiel said in a hushed voice as her eyes rushed over to Sam. “Yeah, sure. Like it’s the first time a dick with wings had any interests in my brother. No offense guys,” Dean scoffed but grinned when Gabriel flipped him the bird. “What do you want from Sam, Ramiel?” With another flutter of wings, Castiel appeared next to Dean. Ramiel looked at Castiel with surprise in her eyes. “Castiel… it’s a surprise to see you. I wasn’t expecting to see you at all.” The seraph frowned at the Angel of Hope. “You know very well that I will always stay with the Winchesters. The chances of meeting me here were more than high, but you didn’t answer my question.” Right when Ramiel went to answer Castiel’s question, one of the other angels spoke first. “They will never help us. They would rather watch Heaven burn then help us.” Ramiel whirled around to answer but Sam had enough of this pointless waste of time.  
  
“Enough!” The one barked word from Sam caused a punishing wind to blow over the road where Winchesters and angels met the barrier. Sam stepped ahead to the barrier and with a bit hesitation, Ramiel stepped up as well until they were almost standing in each other’s personal space. “Did you come to speak to me as Sam Winchester or in my position as Protector of the Realm, Ramiel?” The angel looked up at Sam with her brown eyes and round face observing Sam. The woman who had agreed to be the angels’ vessel was young and Sam hoped she could go back to her life once this was over.

“We came to speak to the Protector of the Realm. We are in dire need of his help.” A hiss sounded from somewhere behind Ramiel, but Sam knew that it was the angel from earlier. Sam looked up and fixated on the angel with his eyes as he called for his powers. “And who are you to know we won’t help?” Sam’s voice was a drawl that made Lucifer smile proudly in background. “Hadraniel… his name is Hadraniel, Protector,” was Ramiel’s prompt answer and the angel named Hadraniel snarled at her. “I told you from the beginning that this is bad idea Ramiel… but you and your useless idea of hope,” Hadraniel spat but Ramiel snarled right back at him.

“It’s the only thing we have left. We tried everything else or have you forgotten that fact Hadraniel?” The angel kept silent, but his eyes glowed with hate. “That’s what I thought,” Ramiel said in a cool voice before she turned back around to Sam who was looking at her with an amused smile before he turned to his family. “I like her. She reminds me of you Cas.” The seraph smiled at Sam’s amusement. “We used to be in the same garrison,” Castiel said and Sam could see the seraphs’ grace pulse with warmth as he looked at Ramiel. When Sam turned he let his eyes wander over every angel behind Ramiel before he spoke again. “The next one who thinks it’s a good idea to interrupt us will be stripped of his or her vessel. Now think about it and try to figure out who of us can do it.” The angels were frozen on their spots while they watched from Sam to his family behind him.

Sam was sure Lucifer was winking at them just to fuck around with the angels. “You said you need my help Ramiel. How can I help you?” At his question, Ramiel looked either unsure or she wasn’t simply used to being in a vessel as she shifted from one foot to the other. “We’ve watched you and your brother and what you’ve done for this world. How you’ve repaired the damage humanity had caused on and how you brought back the balance to our Father’s world. I hoped you could do something similar for the Host… in Heaven. I would like to invite you to Heaven. It’s easier to show you why we need your help than explaining it.”  
  
To say Sam was feeling stunned would be understatement. He had expected many things but not… this. “You’re inviting me to Heaven to fix your problem?” Sam had to ask, just to be sure he heard correctly but Ramiel nodded with hope all over her face. “Yes, I can bring you to Heaven and back in no time, Protector. It wouldn’t take long. I promise.”  
  
The temperature hadn’t risen much since Lucifer had arrived but now it went from cold to outright freezing as a thick layer of frost started to cover everything around the archangel. “Like I would allow you to take my mate anywhere without my permission and Heaven is the last place Sam will go on his own.” Sam turned around just in time to catch the furious archangel before he could pounce on Ramiel and keep him behind the protective barrier. Just because they couldn’t kill an archangel didn’t mean they couldn’t hurt one. Keeping Lucifer contained was never easy and because Sam didn’t want to hurt Lucifer, so he had to push back with his entire body while Gabriel held Lucifer’s grace back. They still didn’t know enough about the strange request to allow Lucifer to torch the angels.  
  
Still struggling with an enraged Lucifer, Sam turned around to Ramiel. “Come back in two hours with only two others of your escort and we will talk again.” A rush of wind and the Winchesters and their angels were gone from the road and left Ramiel’s group behind.  
  
....  
**  
** Sam was back on the same spot on the road two hours later and Ramiel appeared only seconds after him with two angels behind her. One of them was Hadraniel again. “Were you able to contain the Fallen One, Protector?” Ramiel asked with concern in her voice and Sam tried to keep the annoyance he felt out of his but failed. “His name his Lucifer and you better not forget he’s an archangel just like Gabriel or Michael. Just with the footnote that he has no trouble nuking you off this world should he consider you a threat to me. He’s very much like my brother in this. What’s dead can’t hurt your family anymore. Understood?”

Ramiel nodded but Hadraniel couldn’t keep his mouth shut again. “Like the devil needs a reason to kill any angel on sight,” the angel scoffed, and Sam tried to ignore him, but he couldn’t supress the glow of his powers in his eyes. “You are asking for my help Ramiel and I’m willing to help on my terms.” When Hadraniel opened his mouth again, to say something completely useless no doubt, he started to scream as his grace illuminated his vessel from within… before the angel was ripped out of his vessel and the now disembodied angel hovered over his vessel for a moment. A second later his light was pushed into the forest by a strong burst of wind.  
  
Grinning like a wolf, Dean walked out between the trees and Gaia’s mark on his chest glowed a bit. “Sorry about that, but it was unnerving to listen to him any longer and he was warned. Haddy stays with us for a bit before we’re going to send him home. Hopefully he’ll learn some manners in the meantime, don’t you think?” He winked at Ramiel who looked strangely pale under her blue pinstripe suit. “Of course, we will bring his former vessel back home before he wakes up.” Both Winchesters nodded before Sam went back to business.  
  
“Here’s the deal. You want my help and I won’t go upstairs without backup. Sorry but my last stay upstairs didn’t end well and I’m sure you don’t want to have two archangels break down the gates of Heaven looking for me. Lucifer, Gabriel and Castiel will accompany me while Dean remains behind and Hadraniel stays in the forest. He has no vessel and he won’t find any human in the forest he could persuade to let him in. You can agree, and we can go right now, or you can leave on your own and try to deal with your problem on your own. Your choice Ramiel. Do we have a deal?”  
  
Sam watched as Ramiel seemed to consider his words and without looking at the other angel behind her back, she nodded at Sam. “We have a deal, Sam Winchester.”


	3. Happy Apocalypse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update time on a satureday night because i have no idea if i have time on monday -.-

When the four of them appeared in Heaven, they ended up in a room they looked like a waiting area like many office buildings had. Grey walls, colourless chairs and… sterile. Sam bristled at the absent feeling of nature around him. Castiel looked on guard, Gabriel wore his Loki smirk and Lucifer’s face was completely devoid of any emotion.   
  
“Welcome to Heaven.” Ramiel stood in a door leading to a long and bright hallway. “If you would please follow me. I will bring you to the Garden. There you will… see.” Turning around, Ramiel started to walk away without checking if the group followed her. Gabriel and Castiel started to follow her but Lucifer didn’t even move one muscle and so Sam walked up to him and pulled him against his chest. “In and out. Just we talked about it. Anybody gives you shit and they can screw themselves… but we need to make sure that whatever is happening here won’t affect you, Gabe and Cas. Okay?” A rumble sounded from Lucifer’s chest and Sam took it as his agreement. Sam pulled back, but Lucifer pulled him close again by the neck and into a short and hard kiss. “I’ll deep fry this place before I allow them anything.” With these words, Lucifer sauntered off with a new-found energy in his steps.

Technically, with the archangel back in Heaven they should be leading the thing with Lucifer as the head guy. Yeah… good laughter. Hell would freeze over before something like that would happen and when Dean had offered Lucifer a small princess crown the archangel had used one of Sam’s best bitchfaces on Dean… before the oldest Winchester was sent flying through the closest wall. Still laughing, Dean got up again before he slapped the archangel on the back and told him to just come back in one piece.   
  
Now, walking down the long and stark hallways, they heard the whispering of the many angels in Heaven. How an archangel had returned to Heaven- Gabriel, and how the devil dared to set on feather into Heaven’s halls-Lucifer. When one angel tried to step in their way, Sam was about to drill the idiot through the wall when Ramiel beat him to it. “We need his help,” she hissed at the unknown angel. “There is not much time left and you know that brother.” With one last angry glare at the angel, Ramiel went her way and some of the angels followed the group and if not for the curiosity on their faces, Sam would have felt threatened by their presence.   
  
On their way, to the Garden as Ramiel had told them, their group passed many doors to the left and right of the long hallways. Curious himself, Sam asked Castiel what was behind all those doors. “Personal heavens of those who deserved a place of eternal peace here. In their personal heaven a soul can exist in complete peace and in what way the soul desires most. Sometimes, when souls spend time together down on earth, they are able to reconnect with each once they all ascended all to Heaven.” Sam looked at the doors and an old feeling of naked horror crept up from deep within his mind. He still remembered his own personal heaven and could only hope that the angels left the other souls in peace.

A warm hand touched Sam on the shoulder and he could feel the heavy material of Castiel’s trench coat against his arm. “What was done to you in your personal heaven is unforgivable Sam. No angel should ever manipulate a souls’ personal heaven for whatever reason the angel hopes to gain. For many reasons, Zacharias was as corrupt as the demons he worked with and if Dean hadn’t killed him already I can assure you that he would have found a very… painful end by now.” Feeling slightly better after Castiel’s words, Sam almost collided with Lucifer who had stopped moving to look at Sam with red burning eyes.

“And I can assure you that if Dean hadn’t killed the slimy bastard already Zacharias would still be alive and screaming in pain as I would pin his wings to the floor and would slice his grace into sushi sized bits only to wait for him to be fully healed so I could start again. He would be very much alive to this very day and he would regret every wrong he did to you and your family tenfold. His screams would be heard from Heaven to Hell and he would beg for a death that would never come for death would be a mercy I would never show to the cockroach. I will end everyone personally would dare to touch what is mine.”

At the end, Lucifer’s eyes were nothing but a blazing inferno of red and every angel simply stopped and stared at the archangel who was simply referred to as the Devil. The smile Sam gave Lucifer had too much teeth to be anything but sinister and at that very moment it was obvious why those two were archangel and vessel; two sides of one coin and Sam let his hand wander slowly and seductively over Lucifer’s arm carrying his mark. “I will show you later how grateful I am for your skills of torture, Archangel.” Lucifer snapped his teeth at Sam in response. “I will remind you if you don’t remember it in time, Vessel.” A dark chuckle rolled like thunder through the hallway. “You two are scaring the children,” Gabriel said and looked at the angels staring at them. “Don’t you kids have homework to do?” After they were addressed by an archangel the other angels scattered as fast as they could.  
  
When the four caught up with Ramiel, the angel looked at them with an expression Sam couldn’t read and with his senses damped because of the lack of nature, Sam couldn’t dig deeper to find out more. “What,” he asked unnerved at the staring from the angel. “I seeing now that if I had been able to convince more of my siblings to join Castiel’s course during the apocalypse that more lives could have been saved and maybe the Host wouldn’t be standing on the brink of extinction now. Unfortunately, Uriel discovered my wish to join Castiel in his fight for what was right and I got imprisoned for it for a long time.” All of them looked at Castiel but he looked at them with one of those ‘tell you later’ looks and the group fell silent until they stood in front of a grand gate that seemed to be mounted to the wall as there was nothing but a naked grey wall to be seen between the golden bars of the golden double winged gate. Ramiel knocked twice on the gate and it swung open without a sound.   
  
She walked through the gate even that still only had grey walls visible inside and the group followed right behind her.   
  
For a moment there was nothing but silence before Sam’s eyes cleared again and he knew he was standing in the very first Garden created by God himself… or what was left of it. The Garden was… dying. The grass was still green, but the colour was dull, and the haulms felt dry under Sam’s naked feet. Flowers looked limp while trees had dried up until they broke apart under the weight of their own branches. A sweet and sickening smell of decay hung in the air. Sam stopped on the spot as his senses turned black around him. He could feel the death running through the veins of the Garden. It was like an infection under its surface and even the plants showing no signs of disease were almost rotten from within.

It was only a matter of time until everything in this place would be dead. Letting his powers rise, Sam pushed them into the veins of the Garden to find the source of the infection. In the distance Sam could hear the voices of his angels but they were almost completely silent under the pulsing of the infection as Sam watched it. Sam followed the infection where it ran through the Garden like a thick putrid stream but when Sam came too close to the source he recoiled from it like it had burned him. His powers howling in anger, rage and pain and Sam collided with someone as his powers recoiled from the stream. Turning around, Sam almost expected to see one of his angels but the angels behind shown neither in silvery-gold nor in a hot white-red. Its grace shown white with streaks of green infused with black veins and around the black veins the grace looked tarnished like the black was spreading and was eating the grace away.   
  
Frowning, at the blackness in the angels’ grace, Sam placed his hand on the angel where the blackness was already bigger than Sam’s hand. The angel tried to move backwards but Sam simply dug his fingers into the grace under his hand and the angel stopped moving. Focusing his powers into his hand like Gabriel had taught him, Sam let his powers flow into the grace while he pulled the black infection back into his hand without pulling it into his own body. The angel started to struggle as the blackness was slowly replaced by green wildness as Sam’s powers patched up the places where the infection had already destroyed the grace. Sam was almost done when the angel tried to escape and when Sam snarled at the angel in anger, a hot white-red grace appeared behind the skittish angel and held him in place. Lucifer. Satisfied that he could go back to work, Sam pulled harder on the blackness inside the angel until everything was gone and replaced either by green wildness or the angels’ grace was healing itself.  
  
Holding the infection in his hand, Sam sat down far away from the stream and studied what he had pulled out of the angel. It felt old… _ancient_ to Sam. This sickness had been ailing in the Garden for a time so long and Sam couldn’t tell when it buried its first roots into the Garden. The more Sam analyzed the infection the more he tried to destroy it, but every time he only able to destroy half a part of it but never it all. Frustrated, Sam reached into his connection with his archangels and let Lucifer’s cold grace smash into the infection and watched with a smug satisfaction as the infection broke apart into dust.   
  
Closing his eyes, Sam let himself be led back into his mind by Lucifer’s grace. It was easier to find ways and pathways using Lucifer as a beacon, Sam had explained to Gabriel once. Lucifer burned brighter while Gabriel was sometimes one with the world and so Sam would get lost. Gabriel had only smiled and understood. Lucifer was even to Sam the Lightbringer.   
  
When Sam opened his eyes again he saw only the drying and dying Garden, the putrid stream was gone from his view. Getting up was hard as his legs couldn’t hold him up but Lucifer was there immediately and caught Sam. Sighing, Sam let himself be held by his archangel the clear smell of Lucifer’s grace helped Sam to get rid of the stench but not the memory of the sickness. A cough made Sam looked up and Lucifer growled. Pulling himself from Lucifer embrace, Sam walked over to Gabriel and pulled the shorter archangel into a tight hug against his chest. “I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to forget you Gabriel.” Gabriel's only answer was to rub his face against Sam’s chest, right above Gaia’s mark. “It’s okay. I know you need Lucy more in situations like this. I will write you a list with things how you can make it up to me with Samshine.” Snorting, Sam believed every word Gabriel said and focused on the angels that at gathered around them while he was out.   
  
“What did you find Protector?” Not letting go of Gabriel, Sam buried his hand in the archangels’ hair when he tried to pull back. “Death… old and sowed a long time ago. An infection has spread through the Garden and is stealing its life. It’s running through it like a stream of decay and rot. The Garden will die. It’s just a matter of time.” Ramiel looked horrified at Sam’s words. “But you can heal it, right? You healed Joshua. You can heal the Garden as well, can you?” Now that Sam knew what he was looking for, he let his powers cover his sight until he could look through the flesh of the vessels and past the physical form of life. All the angels were infected. Some of them had been infected for so long there was almost nothing left of their grace while others started to show the first signs of the infection. When Sam looked at Ramiel he saw that almost half of her grace was covered in black.   
  
Fear crept up his mind as Sam looked down at the archangel in his arms. Gabriel’s grace was still the silvery-golden and fluent mass as always, no signs of blackness. The same with the hot white-red of Lucifer and clear white of Castiel. They weren’t infected, and Sam shuddered when he knew his angels were safe. “Sam?” Gabriel’s voice held a question as Sam’s hand squeezed him hard enough to even hurt an archangel. “Their grace. All of them carry marks of the infection within them. The more the Garden dies the more the infection spread within the angels.”

“Oh, this is just too good,” Lucifer laughed in amusement and shook his head. Gabriel pulled back and looked at his brother before he shook his own head, but his own chuckle was more sad than amused. “It is, isn’t it brother?” When Sam tugged on Gabriel’s sleeve the archangel looked up. “The Garden is the source of power for the Host. If the Garden is corrupted or about to die, so is the Host. I would bet good money on it that when the Garden is six feet under the angels will fall and become human or they will die. Without the Garden the Host is lost.”   
  
Voices arose from the angels as more and more of them had gathered since Sam and his angels had walked in. “The one who fled from us speaks of corruption when he brings the Defiler himself into the Garden. No wonder the Garden is about to die and there is no question whose fault it is.” The one who spoke was one of the angels who had accompanied Ramiel earlier. “Hadraniel had been right. This is futile. We need to find another solution for the problem before it’s too late.”   
  
Rage bubbled up in Sam’s blood. He had to endure too many things at the hands of angels. Had lost too much and now they wanted something from him again? “Be silent Eremiel. The Protector can help us. He healed Joshua from the sickness and maybe he can heal the Garden as well, but you and your accusations against his mates won’t help us any,” Ramiel hissed and Sam felt pity for her and a deep hate for the angel named Eremiel. How dare they do this to him? They had no right to ask anything of him. What had the Host ever done for him? Nothing. Only pain, suffering and death. Snarling, Sam let his powers roll off him and the angels with the worst infection were pushed down or kicked back.  
  
“How does it feel to see your home turn to dust, Eremiel?” Sam was outright furious. It was enough. He was done with angels that weren’t his own. “Does it hurt to see your home being destroyed and you’re helpless to do anything about it? Helpless to save those you consider family? Does. It. Hurt?” Sam roared his last words and more angels went down as his powers turned into a storm. “Because I know it does. Angels took my home from me, again and again. Angels killed the people I loved for some great plan. Angels lied and manipulated me while they tried to get me killed in the long way. The one truly honest angel up to the end was the Devil himself and none of you. None of you so called warriors of God. You were meant to protect humanity and you did was the complete opposite. You know what? Screw you, all of you!”   
  


Sam was so angry he couldn’t see straight anymore as everything started to be covered in red and his powers started to turn the Garden to ice. The few angels still close enough to him scrambled backwards in fear. Searching for Ramiel, Sam let the ice grow even more. “I could heal the infection. I could… but I won’t. This… all of this is caused by you. It’s your own fault and I see no reason to help those who think that a corruption of this extent is the doing of one being. The road to hell is pathed with good intentions Ramiel. I’m willing to heal you because Castiel considers you a friend but for the others…” Letting his gaze wander over the other angels, Sam gave them his best devil smile.   
  
“Happy apocalypse. Welcome to my world.”


	4. Not This Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> first of all...sorry I forgot to update this one x.X I thought about it like...three times, maybe for and forgot about it every damn time...but not again! Have an update baby!
> 
> On top of the update some good news:  
> \- my beta has some hard work to do, I dumped two whole stories on her which are finished and just needed to be edited. So, stay tuned for more Samifer by me  
> \- Now that my current story is finished I went back to writing one-shots. I have to catch up with my prompt stories and as soon as I'm up to date I will write a few shots for my sabrifer story  
> \- Weekend!

Lucifer flew Sam back to the bunker, while Gabriel and Castiel followed. Once back at the bunker, Sam was eerie… silent. He was prowling through the bunker like a caged animal and hadn’t said a word since their return. It had been Castiel who had informed Dean about what had happened in Heaven. Dean listened with shifting expressions until Castiel reached the point where Sam told the angels off. 

 

“Wait a moment…,” Dean said with barely hidden laughter. “Sammy told them to screw themselves and wished them a happy apocalypse?” Castiel nodded. “Yes, he offered to heal Ramiel because she would have fought by my side if she had the chance during the first apocalypse while he refused to help the others. Either they find a different solution to the infection or they will succumb to it. We are still not sure if the angels will fall or if they will die. Something like that has never happened before.” Dean frowned at looked at the archangels sitting around the kitchen table while Sam prowled through the bunker. “What do you guys think of this?”

 

Both archangels were looking at each other. It had been painful to go back to the place both had called home a long time ago and to see it like this… they couldn’t imagine what Sam had seen under the surface of the Garden. Lucifer had seen it in Joshua when Sam had healed him. His mate hadn’t healed the Watcher out of pity. It had been an instinctive reaction to the infection and when Lucifer had seen it in the other angel… a sickening blackness running through his grace and the more Sam fought, the more Joshua had screamed. It could either mean problems for them or for Joshua. The Watcher was no warrior. He had surveyed over the Garden from the beginning and when the Garden was no more the Watcher would be without a task and Heaven would devoid of angels. Joshua would stalk through empty halls as neither Gabriel nor Castiel would go back to Heaven and Lucifer…

 

The archangel scoffed and looked back at Dean. “Let them rot. Whatever happens to them when the Gardens dies… they deserve it.” Gabriel sighed and placed his hand on Lucifer’s forearm covered with Sam’s flowers. “Brother, please. They are just children, scared little children without anybody to lead them. They haven’t had a leader since Michael ended up with you in the cage and Raphael ended as grounded beef on the floor. Ramiel is doing a great job but… she’s no archangel.” Lucifer snarled and pulled his arm away from under Gabriel’s hand. “And what, Gabriel? Just because we happen to be around and kicking does mean we go back running to clean up Dad’s mess? I’d rather go back in the cage than go back to Heaven. Sam is right. Screw them. They deserve whatever is happening to them.” Unbelievably angry, Lucifer got up and left the kitchen. In the distance, he could hear Dean’s voice. “Sometimes it’s just… scary how much alike Sam and Lucifer are.” Feeling better after he was compared to his Vessel, Lucifer let his grace run through the bunker to find Sam… only to find Sam had left the bunker. 

 

Stretching his wings, Lucifer flew the distance to Sam’s clearing without entering it. Carefully, Lucifer sent his grace out, but the clearing was empty as well. Sam had left the forest and Lucifer couldn’t be angry about it. After everything, what they had seen and heard in Heaven he could use some distraction himself. 

 

It was this moment that a whaling sounded through the forest. Rolling his eyes, Lucifer walked in the direction of the sound. They had forgotten about their unwanted guest. Under several fallen and big tree trunks was hiding the floating grace of Hadraniel. Without a vessel, he had no other option but to be a formless cloud of light floating around. Now that Lucifer knew what he had to look for he could see the infection in the other angels’ grace. Not much yet, but it was spreading even while Lucifer was watching. “Ironic, isn’t it Hadraniel? I’m able to walk this earth healthy, strong, free and with a vessel of my own while you will succumb to a mysterious infection. Yeah, we know about it by now and if the others had been a bit more… nice to Sam he would feel obliged to help you, I’m certain. I know him very well after all but you know… after everything angels have done to him… Who can blame him when he says no to helping you lot when the only angel ever nice to him was the devil?” Lucifer chuckled at the irony and Hadraniel shrunk even more under the trunks. “But that’s the thing with the humans you need to understand. All those choices and possibilities… free will can be an interesting and annoying thing; won’t you agree brother?” But Hadraniel only screeched at Lucifer. “But that’s how dear old Dad wanted humans to be after all. With Free will. With all their little choices.” When Lucifer was finally standing in front of Hadraniel, he gripped the angels’ grace tight in his hand even when the angel started to struggle. “Time to take out the garbage, don’t you agree?” Lucifer asked with a malicious smile on his face as he spread his wings. 

 

Together with Hadraniel still held tight in his hand, Lucifer reappeared outside of the protective barrier around the forest before he released the struggling angel. “Listen closely little brother. Whatever is killing the Garden? You brought this upon yourself. Sam would have helped you but when you push him too hard, he tends to run in the other direction and these days he runs very fast or punches you hard enough to move mountains. You should leave now Hadraniel and you should think twice about coming back to this place anytime soon.” Lucifer watched as the angel ascended back to Heaven and asked himself what would happen with him, Gabriel and Castiel when the Garden was no more. Their connection to Heaven and the Garden had been cut a long time ago and their power came from a different place now, but who could know how they could be affected as well? They walked into the heart of the infection after all. 

 

Lucifer was still looking up in the sky when the first raindrop hit his face and small ice crystals rolled off his chin. Sighing at nothing in particular, Lucifer flew off. He thought about finding Sam for a moment but discarded the thought quickly. If Sam wanted company, he would have stayed in the bunker or would have told them where he went. Lucifer flew for some time without any direction, he landed in a small location between Russia, China and North Korea.  The forest around him was covered with a thick fog and so Lucifer could only see the trees close to his position. With the sudden change of temperature with his appearance, the fug started to disappear, and Lucifer saw that he was high enough to look down at a river parting the forest. It was still early, and the sun had just crawled above the horizon and so Lucifer sat down on the large rock he landed on, watched the sun burn away the last remains of the fog, and with the sun came the life back into the forest. From his position high up, Lucifer spotted at large and spotted cat hunting alongside the river.

 

The beautiful animal moved with sleek elegance as it jumped on the back of a wild boar who was drinking from the river. There was no sound as the cat buried its strong teeth in the boars’ throat. Slowly, the boar went down and the cat let go when its prey was dead. The cat looked up before it closed its strong jaws around the boars’ neck and started to drag it out of Lucifer’s sight. The archangel liked the feeling of this small place of the world. It still felt wild and offered a home to the large predators of the world but even this part of the world bore the mark of humanity. Maybe he should talk to Sam. His mate would come up with an idea to protect this little piece of rural forest. 

 

Static noise… anger… rage… pain… fury… roaring wind… biting frost… and then, nothing. 

  


When the onslaught of emotions stopped, Lucifer picked himself up and as he gave voice to his anger, the trees bowed under the pressure of his grace. That was Sam. It was difficult for Lucifer get himself back together. A shadow of the emotions from Sam haunted Lucifer and made it difficult to separate himself from Sam but when Lucifer was sure he was more or less alone again in his head, Lucifer focused on Sam and flew. 

 

In the skies over North America, Gabriel and Castiel, who was dragging Dean behind him, joined Lucifer with equally irritated faces. Together, they landed on an island close to Iceland which was nothing but volcanic rocks surrounded by the ocean. One day it could be a new island but right now, it stood witness to the rage of the Protector of the World. 

 

Unsure of the situation, the archangels looked at each other though neither they nor Dean or Castiel tried to get closer to Sam. Angels… angels Sam had used to wipe the floor with until they made holes in the ground… people sized holes and seven in total, surrounded Sam. Sam stood in the middle of the fallen angels; bent forward and with itching fingers, which ended in two-inch long black claws. His antlers looked like they were made of obsidian, huge and black. Over Sam’s back and parts of his arms, a sleek sheen of white fur grew. Sam’s eyes weren’t simply glowing, they were blazing in a deep red and there was no other colour left in his eyes. Gaia’s mark shone in a poisonous shade of green.

 

Emotions rolled off Sam in waves. The same emotions Lucifer had felt earlier and when he risked a glance to Gabriel and Castiel, he was sure they felt the same. Sam’s enraged presence had a strange effect on Dean. While Sam looked very much like Gaia in her stag form, Dean looked more and more like Gaia in her wolf form, he even started to growl when Sam fixated him with his still blazing eyes. The brother looked at each other and when Dean dropped his green glowing eyes to the angels on the ground, his growl turned into a loud snarl. “Desperate little fuckers,” Dean snarled and stepped over the fallen angels to inspect a wound on Sam’s arm before he pulled Sam into a tight hug. Sam couldn’t hide his face against his brothers’ neck without hurting him with his obsidian antlers and so Sam rubbed his face against his brothers’ jaw and the tense feeling of aggression in the air started to dissipate.  

 

Only when Sam pulled back did Dean let go. Lucifer knew he had to wait but deep down he wanted to stride over to keep Sam to himself. Sometimes Lucifer still couldn’t understand the bond which connected the two brothers. When he asked Gabriel about it, Lucifer learned that neither could Gabriel or Castiel for that matter. Together they learned that the Winchesters sometimes worked as one unit, one organism but when Lucifer thought about it, it wasn’t a true surprise. They were the Protectors of the Realm after all and the Earth was nothing but a symbiotic system… and so were the Winchesters. With a last touch to his brother’s face, Sam pulled completely back and stepped over the fallen angels. When he stepped directly on one of the angels Sam didn’t bother to look down.

He pulled first Gabriel and then Lucifer against his chest where Gaia’s mark was still glowing a pulsating green. “Sorry you got caught in the feedback. They surprised me and I lost it a bit,” Sam said as he tried to push his hair out of his face only to have his antlers in the way. Frowning, it was Gabriel who asked the important question. “What happened here Sam? It’s not like you to lose it like that.” For a second, something dangerous flashed over Sam’s face before he answered. “They thought capturing me would solve their problem with the infection because I would cooperate and heal them in exchange for my freedom. They weren’t prepared for me to fight back… and they weren’t prepared to lose either.” 

 

One second everyone was normal on the newly formed island… and the next the ocean was pushed back by the combined powers of three celestial beings. The ocean bed lay idle around the island and the waves crashed against the power holding them back like thunder. “How dare they try and take what is not theirs?” Clouds, black and rolling, darkened the sky as Gabriel spoke and wind started to howl around the island as lighting parted the arsing darkness. “They won’t live long enough to regret it.” Ice started to crawl over the black volcanic stone as Lucifer summoned his blade to his hand… but Sam stopped both archangels with a warm hand around each angel’s face. “That won’t be necessary. I have a far better idea for their punishment.” Sam pressed down on one point below Lucifer’s jaw and the archangel hummed in pleasure and when he looked at his brother, he saw Gabriel offering Sam his throat. 

 

“We take them back upstairs, just Lucifer and I. They fear him the most. They know they need me, and when they see me appearing with him, they will know they fucked up. The infection is their own fault and I think this attempt in taking me against my will, forcing me into helping them, will be the last thing the infection needs to consume what is left of the Garden.” Sam looked Lucifer right in the eyes and the red dimmed down to a ring around his natural hazel colour.

 

“Take me back to Heaven Lucifer.”


	5. They Burn so Nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel a bit down today. My grandpa died earlier this morning. I'm strangely okay with it because the whole family was waiting for this day. He was sick. He had an aggressive form of lung cancer but he died peacefully in his sleep. He's not in pain anymore. I spent the day with my grandma, my aunt and her husband. It was sunny, too warm and we ate fish and chips at the beach. I wouldn't say it was a good day but...easy, it was an easy day. Yeah, that's the word.

Lucifer flew Sam and the beaten angels up to Heaven. Together, they dropped the crushed angels on the pristine floors in front of the gate to the Garden and Lucifer sent his grace out for Ramiel to join them. They didn’t have to wait long before the angel rushed around the corner followed by two other angels. Ramiel stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the beaten and bloody angels on the floor with Sam and Lucifer towering over them. “What’s the meaning of this?” Ramiel asked and blocked the angels behind her who had drawn their blades. “That’s what we want to know,” Lucifer drawled and crossed his arms behind his back. Ramiel frowned and was about to answer when more angels appeared behind her and the gate behind Sam and Lucifer swung open. 

 

While Lucifer didn’t take his eyes of the angels in front of them, he watched Sam turn around from the corner of his eye. Joshua stepped through the gate and looked at the beaten angels with a pained expression before he turned to Sam. “They tried to force you, didn’t they Protector?” Sam frowned and while the white fur had vanished, his antlers still looked like they were made of obsidian as he observed Joshua. “Do I know you?” Lucifer saw how the grace of the Watcher wavered before he could collect himself. “I’m Joshua. The Watcher over the Garden. You healed me when you visited the Garden… or what is left of it.” Understanding bloomed on Sam’s face and cupped Joshua’s face with his hands to take a closer look at him.

 

When the angel tried to take a step back, Lucifer stopped him with a soft hand to his back. “True… you don’t show any signs of the infection anymore and now that I know what to look for I can see that the infection is trying to get back to you, but your grace is repelling it. You are safe Joshua.” The Watcher stepped back from Sam and this time, Lucifer let him when he saw how the other angel dropped his wings. “I don’t know if I should be grateful for your help or not Protector…” Joshua looked down at the fallen angels and while Lucifer felt nothing but rage when he looked at them, Joshua looked at them with an old pain in his eyes. “They were there when you healed me. They saw what you did, and the fear of the infection made them jealous and reckless… Maybe they thought they could force you into healing them as well… fools…” Joshua shook his head as he kneeled down next to one of the unconscious angels. “I’ve watched over the Garden since the Beginning when God made me… but I watched the Earth also and saw the Protectors and what they are capable of. Fierce and ruthless warriors. That my siblings are alive is a sign of your mercy, Protector.” The Watcher lowered his head and didn’t meet Sam’s eyes as he spoke. 

 

“Is it true?” The sudden question made Sam and Lucifer look up at Ramiel who looked at the angels with barely hidden fury. “Did they try to force you into helping them?” Lucifer chuckled at the way Ramiel had chosen her words. She was putting herself at distance to the angels who tried to take Sam, and Lucifer started to like the little Angel of Hope. “That’s what they tried, yes… and failed,” Sam answered coolly and Lucifer noticed as the white fur started to reappear on Sam’s body. Ramiel’s next words could decide the Host’s whole destiny…

 

But Ramiel looked Sam right in the eyes when she answered him. “I swear it on my dying grace Protector; I never gave them any orders to do something like this. You made your position clear when you visited the Garden yesterday. While I hoped for a different answer, I would be lying if I said that I can’t understand your reason. Whatever will happen with us when the Garden is dead, it will be my future as well.” The Angel of Hope looked... at ease to Lucifer. She was never meant to be a warrior, he remembered. Ramiel was a scholar, an artist and yet she was ready to walk into an unknown future that could be prevented if others hadn’t forced Sam. Lucifer looked over at Sam and was surprised how human Sam looked again. The claws, fur and antlers were gone and even the glow of his mark had dimmed down. It was strange to see Sam like this, Lucifer noticed bewildered. He was so used to see Sam wild, that seeing Sam human was so… foreign. 

 

With a heavy sign, Sam pushed his hair out of his face and walked through the gate into the Garden without another word. Now, with Sam gone, all eyes switched to Lucifer who leaned back against the gate with his arms crossed behind his head. “The pain of free will… don’t I know it…,” the archangel sighed theatrically and looked at the angels in front of him with a smirk. “I would say it’s how Father wanted humans to be, but I doubt that’s something I should say to you, Lightbringer, and considering the Protector isn’t truly human anymore… but I see what you mean.” Grinning, Lucifer really started to like the little angel. “That’s the thing…all of them followed Dad’s wishes for humanity blindly and now it’s a former human kicking your asses. Kind of ironic, don’t you think?” Even Ramiel chuckled now as she sat down next to one of the still unconscious angels on the floor. “Considering that Sam Winchester kicked your ass as well, Lightbringer? I don’t feel so bad to see my siblings beaten though alive by someone who beat an archangel in his own game. I’m sure he was holding back on them or they would be dead. Joshua told me the stories about the earlier Protectors… If Sam and Dean Winchester are anything like them, these idiots here should be happy to be alive. Even with the unknown future waiting for us.” 

 

Lucifer pushed himself off the wall and walked past the angels until he could hunker down next to the still sitting Ramiel. “I can assure you, Sam and Dean Winchester are nothing like the Protectors the Earth has seen before. They would rather rip this world apart themselves than let the other down and now they have the power to destroy this world for real. Sam had no reason to break me out of the Cage, again I might say, and yet… he did it. I saw him bend the bars of the Cage apart with his bare hands and when he managed to pull me out, he sealed the break with an oak tree he grew in the heart of Hell to prevent Michael from escaping.” Lucifer felt Ramiel tense up next to him but that could be because of his presence alone. Not every angel had the strength to be close to the Devil and not cower in fear. “What happened to Michael in the Cage, Lightbringer?” That was not something Lucifer had expected and so he had to think for a moment if he should tell the little angel the truth or simply remain silent. Lucifer decided to test the little angel.   
  


“The Cage is a funny thing, Angel of Hope. Something like hope, doesn’t exists there. The Cage was made by God himself to contain and torture me for my own free will in not bowing down to humanity. It is an adaptive being that feasts on you. I learned to fight it, but when Sam shoved Michael and me back into the Cage he changed the game. The Cage was meant to hold me and me alone, not Michael, not Sam Winchester or his younger brother Adam. The Cage turned on its occupants. I was used to the torture of the Cage by now and endured it to protect Sam. Michael… let’s say my dearest brother was never one to deal well with pain. There are many reasons why he should remain in the Cage but in the end, there can be a very easy solution to his imprisonment and he can be freed as easily as I was but there is still something standing in the way…”  
  
Ramiel used the moment to look at Lucifer and the archangel could see no fear in the other angels’ face. Only a strange streak of curiosity. “What’s keeping Michael from leaving Cage?” Slowly, Lucifer smiled. Not a nice or warm smile. A smile with too much teeth and too sinister to be considered friendly. “Me… It’s me keeping Michael in our little not so nice box. Sam sealed the Cage but it’s my decision to let Michael rot in there for a bit longer. Maybe a millennia … or a thousand… he will be sane again, and I will ask Sam to release him but at the moment… I’m everything standing between Michael and his freedom and I see no reason to change that. Let him taste his own medicine for a while and maybe he will learn from it. Worked for me.” Lucifer saw fear and horror crawl over Ramiel’s face but there was something else… something different… something akin to understanding on her face as well. “Maybe he will learn… maybe he won’t be affected by the death of the Garden down in the Cage and will have the chance to learn. I think it’s too late for the rest of us anyway.” Sam choose this moment to walk through the Garden’s gate. “And in this, you are only partly wrong, Ramiel.”   
  
When Lucifer saw Sam, he knew Sam had done something and he heard the number of angels that had suddenly appeared behind him. “What have you done Sam?” Now, it was Sam’s turn to smile and Lucifer was sure that his face had looked similar moments ago because the smile on Sam’s face was nothing but sinister. “The infection would have killed the entire host and strangely… I don’t feel so bad about it considered what you tried to do with me, again, and what you did to me and my family in the past… but I wouldn’t be any better than you if I let you simply die.” Sam walked up to Lucifer who was still on his hunkered down position next to Ramiel and when Sam buried his hand in Lucifer’s short blond hair, the archangel made a sound close to a purr and pressed his body against Sam’s legs.

 

“I have angels I call my own, my family and in letting their family die I would be as bad as you and I will never be… that. I changed the path of the infection. It won’t kill the angels anymore… because the moment the Garden dies you won’t be angels anymore.” Gasps sounded behind Lucifer and he turned his head just a bit to look over his shoulder. A vast number of angels had gathered behind them and now they had to face Sam. “None of my angels will be affected,” Sam continued but never stopped his ministration on Lucifer’s hair. “My angels are bound to me and my brother. Their powers come from a different place now because they were kicked out by the Host a long time ago. Their connection to the Garden has been severed so long ago that should they have ever carried the seed of the infection it died the moment they all agreed to be ours. The angels of the Protectors of the Realm. Maybe you can’t look at them anymore and see what they have done for you, what they have sacrificed for you and yet you look at them with nothing but hate and fear in your eyes. It’s this hate, this fear for your own kind and your inability to learn and grow on your own that helped the infection to grow and gain in power. The Host as it exists is lost and it’s your own bloody fault. Not Lucifer’s, not Gabriel’s, not Castiel’s but what I did; I didn’t do it for you, I did it for them. I changed the path of the infection in a way as it will not kill you. The moment the Garden is dead, all the angels with loose their connection to Heaven and they will fall to Earth. I personally think that even an existence as humans is too good for you, but maybe it will teach you something. An important lesson that a human life is far more worth than being a vessel for you. This is your chance, your only chance. You fuck it up, you end up dead and you will succumb to the same rules as any human. Heaven or Hell and I went both ways… I can’t tell any difference between the two, but maybe you will be able to tell me in the end.”  
  
There was nothing but silence for a long time before the angels erupted into a fit of voices, yelling, accusations, begging, whimpering, until an angry voice boomed over all of them. “That’s enough!” Ramiel had jumped up and when Lucifer looked up he saw how the little angel had raised her wings in an aggressive display. “You don’t get it, do you? He could have let us die! The Protector has no, absolutely no, reason to help us. The Host did nothing in the past to help him. We are responsible for so much pain and loss in his life and yet he made the decision to help us! He gave all of you a chance to live but all you do is complain. I’d rather earn my place in Heaven than die for nothing. Take the chance you are given and use it for something good, you whiny feather heads.” Lucifer tried to keep his laughter down but when even Sam didn’t manage it to keep is snorting laughter down, Lucifer let his laughter roll of his body as he pressed himself hard against Sam. The other angels looked at them in anger and confusion, but they continued laughing.   
  
When they finally stopped laughing, Sam wiped a few tears off his face and Lucifer stood up again, placing a kiss on Sam’s throat under the shocked eyes of the other angels. “That’s the reason I want you to stay behind Ramiel.” The little angel whipped around and looked at Sam with big eyes. “Why should I stay behind Protector?” Chuckling, Sam returned the kiss Lucifer had given him and stepped closer to Ramiel until the angel had to look up to meet his eyes. “I want you to stay behind because someone needs to oversee Heaven when everyone is gone. Lucifer, Gabriel and Castiel are done with Heaven but someone still needs to have an eye on everything and I think… Joshua shouldn’t be alone here, don’t you agree?” Ramiel looked stunned before she looked at the still pained and… broken looking Joshua. “You want me to lead Heaven with Joshua? I’m not an archangel… I’m not even a seraph, a warrior. Others would be better for this duty.” Lucifer knew what Sam would do even before Sam did it.   
  


Sam shook his head and cupped Ramiel’s face with his large hand. “That’s the exact reason why I want you to oversee this mess Ramiel. You don’t ask for anything, but you are ready to give everything. You can have this, and I want you to have this, Ramiel.” Sam’s voice turned into a smooth and soothing whisper that was like a warm cloak around everyone around Sam. Shuddering, even Lucifer closed his eyes and let Sam’s voice drift over him. “Someone needs to keep an eye on Heaven and on the angels when they have fallen. I need someone up here who can keep a cool head. You think ahead Ramiel, you think for yourself… not a common trait among angels.” Sam’s voice was alluring and soft, like velvet over warm skin and when Lucifer opened his eyes again he saw Ramiel staring at Sam with a completely blissed out face. The archangel knew what it felt like to be the center of Sam’s attention and it was never clearer than in this moment, that Sam was indeed Lucifer’s perfect vessel. Sam lured with nothing but the truth packed in sweet words, but he always gave you a choice to decide. Ramiel could still say no to Sam and Sam would accept, but the way the Angel of Hope lowered her wings for Sam, Lucifer knew she would accept. Something in the way Sam was talking to Ramiel with hushed and low words made Lucifer shiver again and he was almost grateful when Ramiel finally answered Sam.   
  
“Okay… Protector… I… I accept. I will stay with Joshua in Heaven and will guard it for you and I will watch over my brothers and sisters when they wander the Earth. Yes.” Sam chuckled when he pulled back and Lucifer met his eyes, he saw that Sam’s eyes were a confusing mix of glowing green, green and his natural colours but Lucifer understood the small smirk. Sam had managed what had taken Lucifer months… Ramiel had said yes to him.   
  
In front of Lucifer’s eyes, and every other angel, Sam’s appearance turned from human to Protector again. His antlers grew back to their normal size, but they weren’t made of obsidian anymore. His eyes and his Mark started to glow in a dark green and when he extended his right arm in the direction of the gate of Garden, the light within in the gate started to waver as Sam pulled Lucifer towards him. When the power pooled and gathered in his hand, the view to the Garden cleared. Where yesterday there was still green left, was now only black, grey and death with one last spot of colour. Among the death and decay a last flower remained alive.  On the black surface of a small pond was for everyone to see the lonely blossom of a Lotus flower. Its pedals looked laughably fragile surrounded by death with its soft colours of yellow and amethyst.   
  
Sam still held the last remaining power of the Garden in his hand when he turned around to look at the angels still gathering behind Lucifer. “Remember this place… you are not going to see it any time soon… if you ever see it again.” Sam rammed the power he held against Ramiel’s chest and the Angel of Hope screamed in pain and agony as Sam held her in place and sealed the last power of the Garden within Ramiel and cleared her grace with his powers.   
  
When Ramiel’s last scream was over she collapsed, and Sam caught her with a careful grip. Everyone’s eyes, even Ramiel’s, were locked onto the last blossom of the Garden.   
  
In front of their eyes the blackness of the water crept up the pedals of the blossom until its whole colour was eaten away by the black before the blossom crumpled under the infection and sank into the equally black water.   
  
At first, there was only the sound of Ramiel’s pained breaths before the screaming of the angels began. Their screams of rage and anger, of pain and anguish… as the last remains of their grace burned away and their connection to Heaven was ripped apart as they fell.


	6. Unexpected Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irgs...feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this monday sucked at work and now I'm posting a chapter with...feelings -.-""" well, have fun

When the last angel was forced from Heaven, Sam and Lucifer stayed behind and Ramiel wasn’t shaking anymore, but Joshua was sitting at the open gate and looked at the remains of what was once the first Garden created by God himself. 

 

Sam explained to Ramiel that not everything was lost. The angels still had a chance for redemption, but they had to earn it. Maybe… and only maybe… if they truly earned it, they would come back to Heaven and become angels once more and with the last spark of the Garden’s power embedded into Ramiel’s grace, the Garden could be once again with time. 

 

A still very shaken Ramiel only nodded before she pulled up a silent Joshua and together they vanished behind an unmarked door of someone’s Heaven. 

 

Sam said nothing but sighed heavily and so Lucifer pulled Sam tight against him and flew them both back to their forest and close to the bunker. He could have flown them right into the bunker, but he had a feeling Sam needed a moment to collect himself and he was proven right when Sam buried his face against Lucifer’s throat and wrapped his long arms around the archangels’ chest. When Lucifer pulled Sam tight against his chest, he could feel how tense Sam was. Together, they stayed in the forest until nothing but a comfortable darkness surrounded them, paired with the sounds of the animals roaming the forest at night. The sky was a dark carpet of black scattered with stars.

 

When Sam felt like he was able to pull back again, he tugged on Lucifer’s shirt until he could pull the archangel into a soft kiss to express everything he wasn’t able to put into words at the moment. Together, they walked back to the bunker and when they walked into the living room, everyone was gathered around the TV. 

 

On every channel, the news-channels were aflame about an unknown meteorite stream hitting the Earth unprepared and video feeds of dozens of meteorites hitting the Earth like a fire storm rushed over the stream. That’s what it looks like when angels fall…

 

Dean, Gabriel and Castiel turned around from the TV and looked at Sam and Lucifer. “That your doing?” Dean asked and gestured in the direction of the TV and Sam nodded. “Yes. The Garden is dead, but I changed the way of the infection. The infection would have killed any infected angel, but I turned it in a way that it turned them human instead. They fell and are here on Earth now. We left Ramiel in charge of Heaven and came back here. She had nothing to do with the attack on me and someone must be on watch upstairs. She looked like the right angel to do so.” Lucifer snorted and dropped his long frame next to Gabriel on the couch. “I couldn’t have persuaded her any better. Sam even made her say yes to him. I couldn’t be prouder of him.” Gabriel, who was taking a sip from his drink, choked on his drink at Lucifer’s words and started to cough before he looked up and right at Sam. “You didn’t, did you Samoose? Please tell me you didn’t play little Lucifer upstairs before you kicked the rest out from the party.” 

 

But Sam shoved Gabriel to the side and dropped his long body on the couch as well with his legs draped Lucifer and Gabriel. Leaning close to Gabriel, Sam looked the younger archangel right in the eyes before he answered. “Considering that I’m taller than Lucifer… I would say I’ve play big Lucifer before I kicked them out from the party.” The named archangel barked with laughter and even Dean laughed before he handed a beer to Sam and took his seat next to Castiel. “What now Sam? I have my doubts that the angels will be happy to be forced to an existence as humans and they will be vulnerable.” Closing his eyes, Sam let himself drop into the fabric of the world for a moment surrounded by the sound and presence of his family. Something within the fabric had shifted but that was to be expected after an event like today, but over all, everything looked like it should be. Pulling back, Sam opened his eyes and looked at his family with his gift Gaia had given him. 

 

Gabriel was all silver and gold in complete harmony with each other and streaks of green appeared like lighting between the metallic shades. His golden wings were resting relaxed and stretched out across the couch, overlapping with Lucifer’s bigger wings. Lucifer himself was all stark and cold white light branded with red but where his grace was seared and burned a thin line of moss green light separated the burned part of Lucifer’s grace from the healthy part without destroying it. The burned part was as much part of Lucifer as the part Sam had given him and that was still pure Lucifer, still the Lightbringer. Pure, white, clear. Castiel was still all silver and white light but where Lucifer’s felt cold to Sam’s senses, Castiel was all warmth and kind of… emphatic to Sam and Dean… Dean was just Dean. He looked back at Sam with a wide smile, a sparkle in his deep green wolf-like eyes and waved as Sam let his view drop back to a normal level. 

 

“None of you is affected by the fall of the angels but if I had any concern about you being affected by it I would have prevented it at all… the fallen angels now…” Sam shook his head. “They will not be happy about their new state of being but either they adapt, or they will end up downstairs. A few of them will end there and they will be surprised how creative demons can be, but we need to be careful how many of the angels go downstairs. We have no idea what they will become when Hell is done with them.”

 

_Seven weeks later…_

 

The Angels of the Protectors remained unaffected by the fall of the other angels, but the former angels had… trouble with being human. Many of them caused misfortune around the world and more than once Sam had to port around the world to stop an angel doing something dangerous or fatal. Sometimes Joshua and Ramiel alarmed the Winchesters and their angels. Humanity itself… well they had forgotten about the mysterious meteorite incident within days. 

 

After busy seven weeks with almost nonstop angel incidents, it was almost eerie when nothing happened for over week. 

 

Sam was somewhere in Africa watching the animals from a distance when he felt Castiel land next to him. The angel looked so out of place in his suit and trench coat that Sam smiled as Castiel sat down next to him. Together, they sat in comfortable silence for a long time and watched the animals of the Savannah do what was natural to them. A family of meerkats found the Protector and the angel so fascinating that they joined them on their silent guard and every time a predator came close the sentinel, sitting on Sam’s shoulder creaked and the meerkats ran right at Castiel to hide under his coat until the danger had passed. 

 

The sun had just vanished behind the horizon when Castiel spoke for the first time.

 

“I found something in Heaven I want to show you Sam.” When the angel offered no further explanation, Sam nodded at Castiel and only moments later the seraph had flown them up to Heaven. The long hallways were silent and empty and Castiel’s steps were too loud in the eerie silence while Sam’s naked feet made no sound at all. After a few turns and endless hallways with many doors, Castiel stopped in front of door. The door had been blue or grey at some point in time but now the colour was dulled. The wood was splintered as if someone used a shotgun on the upper part and claws on the lower part of the door. Yet, the door held strong and to Sam senses, it gave a ‘piss-off’ vibe. When Castiel was about to open the door, Sam stopped the angel with hand around his arm. “Isn’t it rude to just enter someone’s heaven?” But Castiel shook his head. “I was looking for this specific heaven for a while and talked to the soul owning it. We are invited to enter any time we want but even without it… I’m still a seraph and can enter any heaven I want to visit without disturbing the peace of the resident soul.” With these words, Castiel pushed the door open and held it open for Sam to enter. 

 

“You are being expected Sam. Once you’ve entered this Heaven, you will be able to see the door back to this place or you can pray to me and I will come for you. Take your time Sam.” Not really sure what was waiting for him, Sam stepped through the door. With a last glance at Castle, the door fell shut and everything surrounding Sam changed.

 

He was suddenly surrounded by old cars, old and rusty, wreckages and some of them had to be exposed to the elements for years. Looking around, Sam wondered why Castiel would drop him off at a junkyard Heaven and who would turn his heaven into a junkyard by all means... Sam froze on the spot he was standing on. Could it be...? 

 

Sam wanted to run, to make this real... but he forced himself down to a slow walk as he passed the dead cars and came to a stop when he saw the house. It still looked the same. The porch, the front door, the windows... the markings in the wood that had been used to build the house. It was all the same. Carefully, Sam walked up to the house and when he stepped on the porch, even the cracking of the wood was the same. Nervously, Sam raised his hand and knocked on the door twice. Silence, before Sam could hear heavy steps on the other side right before the door was pulled open and he looked into a face he thought he would never see again. 

 

The view was so unchanged it hurt. The battered baseball cap, the trimmed beard, the worn clothes, the shotgun aimed at his chest, the suspicious glare of Bobby Singer's face. Bobby looked so much like the last Sam had seen the old man that he became painfully aware he wasn't the same man anymore that he used to be. The man who was like a father to him was still alive. 

 

Hunter and protector looked at each other, neither of them spoke a word. Sam watched Bobby and how the hunters' eyes wandered from Sam's face down to the mark Gaia had left on his chest. Bobby looked at the mark with a frown before he lowered his shotgun. "That really you Sam Winchester?" Sam nodded but didn’t move otherwise. Bobby stepped back and held the door open for Sam to enter the house. Lowering his head as not to smash his antlers against the door frame, Sam stepped into the all too familiar house… everything looked like… before. Before everything… even the smell of the old house was the same and that was the reason it was so… strange for Sam to be here.

 

Everything was the same, but he was not. When Sam noticed Bobby’s eyes on him, he shifted uneasy from one foot to the other and when Bobby gave him a small smile, Sam couldn’t say what to make out of it. “Cas said he was sending someone here… he didn’t say it would be you… you look good son. You didn’t die you?” Sam looked a bit dumbfounded at Bobby. “No… I’m alive. Very much so. I was in Africa before Cas brought me here. He said nothing before he dropped me off though.” Bobby raised an eyebrow at Sam before he walked into the kitchen where Sam followed him. After Bobby filled two mugs with coffee, black and thick enough to fill holes in a street, both men sat down on the old chairs around the kitchen table. 

 

There was silence again but much more comfortable now before Bobby started to speak. “You look different Sam. Not what I would’ve expected, but I’m happy to hear you’re still alive and kicking. Dean okay, too?” Sam smiled and nodded. “Yeah, he’s at home right now. We found an old bunker some time ago. The Men of Letters built it as an operation base and now we live there in the heart of Kansas. No motels anymore, not even on hunts. Most hunts are done in under a day and we can be back at home with a thought. No need to stay at dives anymore.” Bobby took a swing from his coffee and pointed at Sam’s antlers with his mug. “And you’re gaining a bit too much attention with those I can guess.” Sam only shrugged his shoulders. “Yes and no. Most people don’t notice anything different on Dean and me and hunters learned that staying away from us is way better for their health. Some things changed, some things stayed the same, but hunting is… much easier now for us.”

 

Bobby’s face darkened when he heard Sam’s words. “You have hunters on your tail son?” Yet again, Sam only shrugged his shoulders. “Yeah, they tried to come after us a few times, but they don’t have enough firepower to take Dean and me down and we have enough angelic backup to nuke the planet. Once they learnt that, hunters stayed the fuck away from us.” Chuckling, Bobby now pointed at Gaia’s mark on Sam’s chest. “That was not enough to scare the idjits away?” Looking down on his own chest, Sam more felt than saw a power burst from the mark before he looked back at Bobby. “You know about the mark?” Snorting, Bobby got up and refilled his coffee. “Read about it in an old book and it showed a basic drawing of the mark. You don’t mess around with anybody wearing this kind of mark. Dean got one as well, didn’t he?” Sam got up and offered his empty mug to Bobby for a refill. “Yes, Dean is the Nourisher and I’m the Protector. Down on earth, we are the most powerful beings now and even the last two archangels can’t beat us in raw power.” Now Bobby’s sharp eyes zeroed in on Sam’s other marks. “Two archangels? That’s the reason for your other decorations son?” It was Sam’s turn now to point out one mark after the other and he named them in the order he gained them; Gabriel, Loki, Lucifer.

 

Bobby exhaled noisily and reclaimed his chair. “That’s a crapload of power you two gathered there son.” Sam had no answer for Bobby and so he just… smiled. He knew that he and Dean had no match out there in raw power… maybe God himself, but God was still MIA and even when his kids were kicked out he hadn’t shown himself. Sam had his doubts God even cared what happened to his children anymore.  

 

“It makes things easier for us and… we are happy Bobby… for the first time we’re happy as we are.” Bobby’s answer was an open and warm smile and the outside world turned dark as they talked. Bobby asked about the things that had happened since he died, and Sam answered every question, regardless how painful it was for him. 

 

It was already late when Sam felt a tug on his powers. The tug was too careful to say if it was either Lucifer or Gabriel, but it told Sam it was time to come back home and Sam told Bobby this. 

 

Before they parted at the door, Bobby pulled Sam into a tight hug, which Sam returned carefully. He had no idea if he could hurt a soul with his physical strength and he had no desire to find out. “Before you go son, I have to tell you one last thing… I found your parents. There seems to be a rule that souls that have known each other before they died… they are able to gather in certain places. There is one Heaven that is basically the old Roadhouse. I met your parents there, Charlie, Ellen, Joe… like everyone we know and hunted with can be there. You and Dean… you should come there for a drink or two to see them, Sam. I’m sure they would be happy to see you. It would just be your parents and me.” Sam felt an uneasy feeling running down his spine. He couldn’t explain it but meeting his parents made him feel… uneasy in the worst kind of way. “Bobby… I… don’t know if our parents want to see us. You haven’t seen Dean yet. He looks more like a wolf than human on a good day and I hardly pass as a human anymore. I doubt they want to see us.” 

 

Sam saw an angry tick in Bobby’s jaw, but he hadn’t had the feeling that the anger wasn’t aimed at him or what he had just said. “I don’t need an answer yet Sam. Just think about it together with Dean and let Cas pass your answer on to me. Whatever your answer is… know this… you two are always welcome in my home. I don’t care what the others think of you. You and your brother will always be a part of my family regardless what anybody else says.”


	7. Right… Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuesday again, update. I can't promise to update every Tuesday but I'll try :)
> 
> But now, have some feeling.

Sam left Bobby's Heaven with his mind in turmoil. So many things had happened in the last few weeks and after years with a constant flow of learning, growing and becoming, it was like the earlier times... during the apocalypse. The only difference this time was that he kicked the angels out of their home and not the other way around. Now it was up to the now mortal angels to find their way back home, the hard way. 

 

When the door to Bobby's Heaven fell shut behind him, Castiel was already waiting for him and brought Sam back to their forest without a word. The moment Sam felt the familiar presence of his night dark forest around him he started to run. He didn't push himself to his inhuman speed that could bring him up to Canada and back before the sun was up again, but he ran through his territory in an unhurried tempo. 

 

Did he want to meet with his parents? Sam had never met his mother and he had only the memories Dean had shared with him, but they were Dean's memories and not Sam's. He had no idea what his mother was like, what kind of person she was or had been… and to meet his father again... his relationship with John Winchester had never been easy and he had no doubt his father would never accept the path Sam had taken. Maybe he would frown upon Dean and yell at him because he would think Dean had only done it to follow Sam, but Sam had no doubt that his father wouldn't see it as the gift it was which Gaia had given them. 

 

_A pack of wolves joined Sam on his run and he changed his course to move deeper into the forest._

 

Time in Heaven was a different thing for souls than for the living on earth, Cas had explained. To them it didn't matter if one year or ten years passed. They would never notice the flow of time in their Heaven. 

 

_Sam and his lupine escort followed a river before they crossed the softly mumbling water and the forest started to change into something akin to a jungle with trees too old and to foreign to grown on their own in this region. Still, Sam and the wolves kept running._

 

Maybe the presence of Bobby and his mother would stop his father from lashing out or maybe not. Sam wasn’t and couldn’t be sure how his father would react, and his mother was an unknown factor to him. That Bobby was still… just Bobby had helped so much. It had been better that Cas hadn’t told him who he was about to visit or Sam would have been nervous to no end. Like he was now. He would talk to Dean about it and they would decide together if they would go to see their parents, but Sam was sure Dean would like to see Bobby as well. 

 

_More forest giants started to grow along the uneven route Sam choose to run and the wolves were still following him._

 

It was strange to know what your relatives were dead but you suddenly had the ability to see them again. Seeing Bobby again and to spend time with him was something Sam had been craving without knowing it. He had felt… human again and not just a bit but truly and completely human again. 

 

Giant stones jutted out from the ground like black spears and broke the forest floor open. The landscape changed again, and the forest giants vanished to make room for smaller trees and bushed while the stones looked like congealed guardians as the landscape turned from forest to grass land. The rules of nature and sometimes physics stopped being logical when Sam casted the protective barrier around their forest. Now, their territory within the barrier was bigger than it could -and should- be and from desserts of sand to desserts of ice and everything between could be found within the borders of the barrier but the majority was covered with forests of different kinds, especially around the bunker.  

 

Sam slowed down to a walk and the wolves scattered around him searching the area for anything to hunt, but Sam knew they wouldn't find anything here. Slowly, Sam walked up to a fallen stone but the way it was still buried in the earth, it reminded him of King's Rock from the Lion King. Smiling, Sam jumped up and followed the line of the stone until he reached the cliff of it and sat down with a perfect view over the grassland around him and the wolves playing under the stone. It had been night when he returned Heaven, but the sun was already rising from behind the horizon. The sky had already turned from night black and blue to purple and red with streaks of yellow. 

 

The sun crawled slowly over the horizon and Sam leaned back to watch the splash of colours in the sky. The sun wasn’t very high in the sky when someone dropped down next to him. “Hey Sammy, your grumpy archangel number two told me where I could find you.” Dean sat so close to Sam that his body heat was almost too hot in the cool morning air. Sam chuckled warmly at Dean’s description of Lucifer and looked at his brother. Today, Dean looked more like a wolf than human and even his facial features were a bit blurry. “He’s just unhappy that I’ve been gone for so long but the last weeks weren’t easy, you know?”

 

Dean huffed and pushed against Sam with his shoulder before he mirrored Sam’s leaned back position. “I hear you Sammy.  Angels suck at being human and the thing with the Garden… someone might think angels are incapable of doing anything at all on their own without a headguy showing them how to tie their shoes.” Dean stretched out his legs and wiggled his naked toes. Humming to himself, Sam lay back with his arms crossed behind his head to look at the sky. “It’s the way angels were made Dean. We are used to Cas, Gabe and Lucifer. They can think for themselves and look what it got them… one got kicked out of Heaven and into the Cage, one fled from home and one got ripped out of his vessel, brainwashed, killed, resurrected and what else. It’s like we are attracting the angelic misfits.”

 

Dean leaned back too but he only placed one arm behind his head and placed his other arm on Sam’s chest. “It’s not like we are white sheep ourselves Sammy.” When Dean grinned at Sam, he saw his brothers’ sharp canines. “Where were you anyway?” Sam looked at his brother in surprise. “Cas didn’t tell you?” But Dean only shook his head. “He dragged me upstairs to show me a specific Heaven. He… Cas showed me Bobby’s Heaven Dean.” At first, Dean failed to move at all before he slowly turned around to look at Sam. “Bobby? Cas showed you Bobby Singer Heaven upstairs?” Sam nodded. “Cas said nothing and you can’t imagine my surprise when I suddenly stood between the old cars on his junkyard. I had a shotgun aimed at my chest when he opened the door.” Sam and Dean looked at each other before they started to laugh because it was so… Bobby. 

 

Afterwards, Sam told Dean everything he and Bobby talked about but when Sam reached the point of Bobby’s invitation even Dean became silent.   
  
“Say something Dean…” Sam said and nudged his brother against the knee with his leg, but Dean only looked at him with green wolf-like eyes. “Do you want to go Sam?” Dean asked and followed Sam when he sat up. “I kind of want to go, but on the other hand…” Sam broke up and just looked at the grassland in front of them. “And on the other hand is Dad who’s not going to be thrilled about it. It’s not like we can hide want we are… and I don’t want to. Not even for Dad… or Mom. She never saw me as the man I became, and she only knows you as a baby. You said Bobby asked about us as protectors but didn’t care. I think that’s what should matter and… we don’t have to decide yet Sammy. We have all the time in the world. It’s not like they can run from us. If we choose to go, we talk to Cas and he can talk to Bobby to set up a meeting. Are you going to tell me now what else is going on in your mind?”   
  
With the change of the topic Dean’s voice changed as well and Sam growled low in his chest without acknowledging the other thing on his mind. “Sam…” There was a sliver of threat in Dean’s voice, but Sam only huffed at it. They both knew that there was nothing Dean could do to force Sam into anything he didn’t want to which they learned the hard way; Sam was stronger than Dean in raw power and physical strength. If Sam didn’t want to be moved by Dean there wasn’t anything Dean could do to make Sam move even an inch. The silence between them was tense because Dean expected Sam to say something, but Sam didn’t want to talk and so both remained silent as the wind got stronger around them. The wolves stopped to play under the stones they sat on and when another heavy gust of wind rolled over the grassland, the wolves ran back in the direction of the jungle.   
  
Now alone, Sam jumped off the stone and landed with a ‘thud’ on the soft grass and started to walk in the direction where ice and snow ruled the landscape. Ignoring the angry growl behind him, Sam kept going and Dean followed him with a sour expression on his face but silent otherwise.   
  
The landscape became blurry around them and suddenly the grassland turned into a landscape of frost and snow. When Dean swore colourful at the sudden change of temperature, Sam smiled. He loved the cold parts of their territory after all.   
  
“Sam seriously… trying to freeze my toes off is not going to help anyone. I know there is something else going on in this big head of yours and so do your archangels, who are not happy with your constant absence by the way. I’m not sure I want to be at home when they take it out on you Sam. Even I can’t handle overhearing it every day when my brother gets plowed into the mattress.” Snorting, Sam turned around and started to wander through the snow. “It’s not like we don’t spend just as much time fucking around in the forest as well Dean. At least, I managed to not let my archangels defile the kitchen table.” Sam started to snicker when Dean blushed a nice shade of cherry red at the reminder.   
  
Again, silence between them but for the crunching sounds of their steps in the snow but every sound was muffled by the softly falling snow all around them. When the snow started to fall so impervious that even Sam couldn’t see farther than his hand, he turned around to Dean. Sam had no trouble, but Dean wasn’t doing well in this weather. It couldn’t harm him, nothing in this world could truly harm Dean Winchester anymore, but that didn’t mean he had to like the cold weather and the snow. “Dean, seriously… go back to the bunker. I know you don’t like this weather and I won’t go back for a while.” Dean looked at his brother with annoyance. “I think someone hit you over the head with something heavy because I’m not going to leave you alone with whatever is going on in your mind that you are even evading Lucifer and Gabriel. I’ll take a hot shower when I’m back home and I’ll be good as new afterwards or… or you could come back with me and we can enjoy that pompous spa Gabriel installed,s and you not so secretly love so much.”   
  
Sam smiled but the smile didn’t reach his eyes as he shook his head. “No Dean, I’m staying here for a bit longer but I’m not stopping you from going back. I can send you back if you want and save you the time running if you want.” Dean stepped back when Sam raised his hand to tap against Dean’s mark on his chest to send him back. “I will leave you alone to brood out in the cold if you tell me what’s going on and then I will decide if I should tell Mr. Sugar and Mr. Bed Hair about it.” It was a dare and a threat in one and Sam couldn’t hide his anger at his brothers’ attempt to get more information out of him.   
  
“I’m not sure I did the right thing with the angels, okay? I kicked the out of their home because it’s what they did with us. They took everything from us and forced us into things we would have never done otherwise. I wanted to see them suffer and to hurt like they hurt us but now I’m not sure anymore if it was the right thing to do, or if it makes me as bad as them. I could have helped them, I could have healed the Garden and the Host would still be happy doing nothing upstairs at all, but I refused. Where is the difference between them and me? I refused to help them where I could have and forced them into an existence they are not fit to live through. Now, two angels remain to take care of the souls that earned their place in Heaven, but because of what was done to my Heaven. I don’t trust any of them to not do the same thing to any other soul just because they can. So, I’m asking myself… Did I do the right thing? It was the right thing to do, right?”   
  
When Sam saw Dean only looked at him with a mix of anger and shock, Sam didn’t want to hear what Dean had to say. The second before Dean could even utter one word, Sam slammed his hand against Dean’s mark and sent his brother back to the bunker. By the time Dean would be able to be back at this part of the territory he would be gone.   
  
Sam turned around and vanished in the bustling snow… too many things were going on in his mind and he let his awareness sink deep into the fabric of the world as his physical form disintegrated for the time being…  
  
_Things hiding in the depth of the ocean. Old and strong but calm and patient when Sam visited them. Scars in the world started to heal, deserts started to bloom, pack-ice started to grow again, flocks of birds danced in the sky as swarms of fish danced in the water at the presence of their protector so close to them. The rain fell like a blanket over the world, warm and cool at once while plants came back to life with strength and power. Dried out lands rejuvenated as rivers sprang from the earth where nothing but dust had been an hour ago._  
  
For the duration of a few hours every living being of the earth was in perfect sync and the symbioses of giving and taking was absolute and in balance. A world in the hands of its protector who needed his mind to rest and for a fleeting moment the world was at peace while the protector was fighting with himself.   
  
When Sam pulled his body back together at the entry of the bunker, he was calmer, but his mind was still struggling with everything. He was just so… tired. It had helped to lose himself in the fabric of the world for a while, but staying too long was just as dangerous. The longer he stayed the harder it was to come back but the longing desire to go back to his archangel helped Sam to find his way back.   
  
On soundless feet, Sam walked through the bunker. It was silent, but Sam could feel that for once, everybody was at home. The closer Sam came to his room the more he could feel something akin to electricity running down his spine and he knew what he would find inside. Sam slipped through the door without making a sound and he found his angels in the big nest Lucifer had built for them. Their wings rippled against each other with every tiny movement. Lucifer’s bigger wings covered Gabriel’s golden wings almost completely while the smaller angel made small sound of pleasure when Lucifer buried his hands in Gabriel’s wings. They looked good together to Sam. Gabriel placed in Lucifer’s lap, wings writhing against each other and when Gabriel bent Lucifer’s head back to place a trail of kissed along his brothers’ throat, it felt like Gabriel was placing them on Sam’s skin too.   
  
It was the small whimper that slipped past Sam’s control that gave him away. Lucifer looked up over Gabriel’s shoulder while Gabriel turned around. “Look who is finally back at home.” Gabriel got up from Lucifer’s lap with a sinuous motion and walked up to Sam in all his naked glory. “You were gone for so long Sam. We thought you got tired of us.” Sam pressed into the hand Gabriel placed in his face. The small archangel smelled like sun warmed earth and honey with traces of frost and arousal. “I will never get tired of you two, Gabriel… it’s just… I don’t know what to do anymore.” The smile Gabriel gave Sam was nothing but sweet. “No need to feel troubled Sammy. You’re here now. How about you stop thinking about what to do for a while and let Lucifer and I decide what you should do. What do you say?” Sam looked up at Lucifer who was leaning back in their nest, legs spread and stretched out, arms crossed behind his head with a sensual expression on his face and his body on full display for Sam to decide what he wanted. Without thinking, Sam licked his lips at the view of his archangel on display for him and arousal started to flow through Sam’s body like warm water.   
  
“Sounds… good Gabriel.” Mischief appeared in Gabriel’s expression before he pulled Sam into a slow kiss.   
  
With kitten licks against his lips, Sam opened to Gabriel’s ministration with a whimper as the taste of honey and of something that was just… Lucifer drowned his senses. Gabriel’s clever and nimble fingers danced over Sam’s chest and arms and Sam was a bit surprised when he felt his jeans drop to the floor when Gabriel pulled back. “Come one Sammy. Our nest is getting cold and I promised Lucifer I would suck his cock… but I’m sure he doesn’t mind having your mouth around his cock instead of mine.” Sam followed Gabriel into their nest and stretched out between Lucifer’s long legs. He looked up at his archangel who was watching him with hunger in his eyes, but Lucifer didn’t change his position of display. “Come on Sammy… all for you now…,” Gabriel crooned and closed his hand around Lucifer’s cock. With one last glance to both archangels, Sam closed his lips around Lucifer’s cock.   
  
Lucifer groaned low while Gabriel buried his hand in Sam’s hair. “Yes, Sammy… just like that. Give him a bit more pressure. You know how me he likes to have his brain sucked out of his dick… but take your time. That’s no race here…” With his hand in Sam’s hair, Gabriel directed Sam’s every movement while he whispered more filth in Sam’s ear. “Slow down a bit Sam, his eyes are already rolling back in his head because he loves your mouth so much, but we want this to last…” Sam looked up at Gabriel from the corner of his eye and curled his tongue around the head of Lucifer’s cock before he traced a vein with the tip of his tongue. Sam was so deep in his mind that he barely noticed it when Gabriel strengthened his grip in his hair. “Come on Sammy… let’s give my brother a break. You’re really an artist with that mouth of yours, the way your taking his cock.”   
  
Gabriel pulled Sam off Lucifer and Sam whimpered but didn’t struggle when Lucifer pulled him up with a strong grip around his shoulders. “You did so good Sam. Gabriel is just so jealous that he wants his share of your pretty mouth as well. You think you can show him how good you are? I will make you feel good while you take care of my brother.” Sam looked at Lucifer while Gabriel’s hand wandered of his neck and shoulder. “Yes, Lucifer.” The archangel shuddered before he placed a kiss on Sam’s lips and the two archangels changed their position. Now, Sam was lying in the v between Gabriel’s legs and without waiting, Sam closed his lips around Gabriel’s cock.   
  
“Like that Sam. Use your hands as well. You know how much my brother loves your big hands on him and spread your legs for me.” Sam closed his hands around Gabriel’s balls to tug at them carefully while he sucked Gabriel down. Lucifer had draped himself half over Sam’s back and his cool fingers danced over his rim and tapped against the tight ring of muscles. “You look so good like this Sam. So beautiful…” Lucifer tapped against Sam’s rim with a bit more force and when Sam started to whimper, Gabriel groaned. “Our beautiful protector… only for us… so strong and powerful… but only we get so see you like this…,” Lucifer whispered into Sam’s ear as he pushed a single finger deep into Sam’s body. “See, Sam? No resistance at all… it’s like you don’t want me to prepare you at all. You open up to us so prettily and easy.” Lucifer held Sam down with an arm across his shoulders and one finger became three that started to stretch Sam open immediately. Moaning, Gabriel buried his hands in Sam’s hair. “Whatever you are doing to him brother… don’t stop,” Sam heard Gabriel say and Lucifer repeated his motion where his three fingers stretched his rim as far as they could while his thumb traced the stretched-out muscle. Groaning in pleasure, Sam buried his face against Gabriel and let his throat work around Gabriel’s length in his mouth. “Yes… yes… that’s what I mean…” Gabriel babbled and Lucifer chuckled before he pulled away and he pulled Sam with him without a warning.   
  
Gabriel snarled warningly as his pleasure was suddenly interrupted. “You talk to much brother… how about you stuff that always working mouth of yours with something?” Lucifer held Sam against his chest with an arm around his middle and Sam made a strangled noise when Lucifer closed his hand around Sam’s hard erection and gave him a few lazy strokes. “You get to fuck him while I only get to suck his cock? Not fair brother.” Lucifer let go of Sam’s cock and let his hand wander over Sam like he was a prized possession. “Don’t worry brother, your brother won’t be cold today, but we need to take care of Sam first, don’t you agree?” Something in Gabriel’s face shifted and Sam found himself placed down on his side in their nest with Lucifer behind him. “Don’t hold back Sam… this is just as much for you as it us… okay?” Sam looked over his shoulder as he allowed Lucifer to move his pliant body around. “Okay, Lucifer…” The archangel grinned at Sam as he positioned Sam better on his side. Now, Sam was lying on his side, with his leg held up by Lucifer as he pushed against his loosened hole from behind.   
  
When Lucifer pushed slowly into Sam’s stretched out body, Gabriel closed his lips around Sam’s cock. Both archangels worked in perfect sync together until Lucifer had finally bottomed out and Gabriel had taken all of Sam’s length down his throat. Sam’s breathing was labored and fast. This position didn’t allowed Lucifer to push deep but the angle was completely right to press against Sam’s prostate while Gabriel was working on Sam’s cock like it was a popsicle.   
  
Unable to move in any direction, Sam whined and buried his hands in the sheets and pillows that built their nest and that was when Lucifer started to move. Short and jabbing thrusts that had him hit Sam’s prostate with every hard thrust and after the first thrusts Gabriel worked in a similar rhythm until the smaller archangel upped the game when he let his fingers dance over Sam’s stretched rim.   
  
Howling, Sam came down Gabriel’s throat as the archangel buried his nose in Sam’s groin before he pulled off with a wet sound when Sam’s orgasm was as good as over. Sam’s howling and moaning didn’t stop Lucifer from chasing his orgasm and with every hard thrust another gush of clear fluid dripped down from Sam’s cock.   
  
For his last thrust, Lucifer pulled Sam down with his grip around his leg and released his orgasm deep in Sam’s body as he buried his teeth in Sam’s neck to keep himself from howling his claim at everyone in the bunker. Lucifer let himself and Sam rest for a moment after his forceful release but when Gabriel became impatient, Lucifer pulled out with an unhappy groan while Sam rolled himself to his front. “You did so good for me Sam… think you can do as good for Gabriel too?” Lucifer placed small kisses all over Sam’s back which was rising and falling with the deep breaths he was taking. While Lucifer placed kiss after kiss on Sam’s back, Gabriel spread Sam’s cheeks apart to look at his puffy rim.   
  


“Look at the mess you made Lucifer… He’s all open and wet now.” Sam looked up with a gasp on his lips when Gabriel used his fingers to push Lucifer’s release back into Sam’s body. “Please Sammy… I want to fuck you too…” Gabriel looked at Sam with big golden eyes… and how could Sam say no to those eyes? Still breathing too fast, Sam nodded. “How do you want me Gabriel?” A grin lightened up Gabriel’s golden eyes before he pulled back. “On your back Sammy. I want to look at your face.” Sam nodded, and he wasn’t even done with turning around when Gabriel grabbed him by his legs and pulled him onto his lap with Sam’s legs over Gabriel’s arm and shoulder. “Like this Sammy. I can watch your face and how well you’re going to take my cock in your nice stretched wet hole. You ready Sammy?” Only when Lucifer grabbed hold of Sam’s hand he had offered to his other archangel did Sam nod at Gabriel who pushed into Sam’s open body without waiting another second.   
  
“Heaven on earth,” Gabriel gasped as he threw his head back in pleasure. “You should see yourself Sam… how good you are taking my cock. I’m not going to last like this.” Gabriel’s eyes were a wild mix of gold and silver as his eyes switched back and forth between where their bodies were joined together and Sam’s face. Gabriel took his time and rolled his hips against Sam’s with almost dancing movements until Gabriel ordered Sam to wrap his legs around his waist. That was the moment Gabriel started to slam over and over into Sam’s body, and if not for Lucifer’s hold on Sam, he would’ve plowed off their nest a long time ago. Sam watched Gabriel’s face shift in pleasure and when Gabriel roared his orgasm out for everyone to hear, his spread-out wings were the most beautiful thing Sam had seen in weeks.


	8. A Beer on the Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monday (meh), Update (hey!)
> 
> A bit of a change in this chapter but you will see.
> 
> One chapter to go until we are done here...

fall into the pathways his brother had left behind in the fabric of the world. He could still feel his brothers’ troubled soul deep down in the world, but Dean also knew that a life full of self doubts couldn’t be erased in the time of a few years.   
  
A white light engulfed Dean’s being and a gravely voice rolled through Dean’s mind like thunder in the distance. _“True Dean Winchester and you should listen to your own words of advice.”_ Smiling at Castiel’s voice and grace around him, Dean allowed himself to fall into it because there was no doubt that his own angel would catch him…

________  
  
Later, when Dean woke up again, he found Castiel draped over him like a blanket. Looking around, Dean wandered what had caused him to wake up when a soft knock sounded from his door. Seeing no possibility to get up without waking Castiel, Dean whispered a low “Come in” because there was only one person who would knock on his door. Sam slipped into the room and Dean had to admit that his brother looked better than a few hours ago. Sam paused at the door and when he turned around to close it, Dean saw the small trail of blood down his brothers’ back up from his neck. Normally he would start to worry immediately and question what happened… but from the still blissed out expression on his brothers’ face it was obvious what had happened.   
  
Dean looked at his brother who looked at the sleeping angel with an amused expression before Sam pointed upwards with his hands. Frowning at Sam, it took Dean a moment to understand what Sam was trying to tell him before it dawned on him. “You want to go? Really,” Dean mouthed at his brother and Sam nodded. “Can’t be worse than what we’ve already seen,” Sam mouthed back and chuckled low when Castiel growled in his sleep and hide his face against Dean’s throat. “I talked to Gabriel. He will take us upstairs tomorrow if you want. No reason to procrastinate it.” Dean nodded and that was the moment Castiel started to wake up and Dean missed the way his brother slipped out of his room silent as a shadow.  
  
_______  
  
It was the next day when Gabriel had flown them upstairs and left them with the instruction to pray to one of them if they wanted a ride back downstairs. No one could blame him for not wanting to stay. Heaven was like… a ghost town now and it gave Dean the creeps and he was used to such places. That he and Sam had been standing on front of the door to the Roadhouse Heaven for almost fifteen minutes wasn’t helping either.   
  
“Good thing nobody can see us… or this would be embarrassing by now,” Dean grumbled but made no move to open the door. “Even when the angels would be still around… they would stay away from us… or I would have asked Lucifer to bring as upstairs and they would have run faster than you can eat your pie.” Snorting, Dean watched Sam pushing his hair out of his eyes, but Sam seemed to be as nervous as Dean because his antlers weren’t as impressive as they could be, but they weren’t small either. On each side, the antlers at split up into four ends but otherwise Sam looked very human today. No white fur, no claws, no red burning eyes… But Dean had stood over an hour in his bathroom to stare into his mirror and to get his eyes to change back to his human eyes. Despite everything he tried, nothing happened. His eyes were still as green as usual, but they were still that of a wolf. At least, his claws and pointy ears had taken a time out for the time being. Now… now they were still standing in front of the door of the Roadhouse Heaven and about to meet with their family and neither of them wanted to open the door.   
  
“You know Dean, we’re about to meet with our parents and the only thing I can think about is that maybe once in almost a decade we could have put on a shirt and boots.” Irritated, Dean looked down at himself. True, he was only wearing his jeans, ripped open on both knees. He couldn’t even remember the last time he was dressed… properly. Snorting, Dean shook his head. “If that’s your only problem Sammy, I think we are ready enough to open the door. Going back to get dressed feels like we are chickening out of this… not going to happen.” Thoughtfully, Sam scratched the mark on his chest and for once Dean was glad he only had Cas’ handprint added to Gaia’s Mark on his shoulder while Sam’s ribs were decorated like a Christmas tree with two handprints and Loki’s mark carved into Sam’s skin. Dean had seen his brother the day after he was claimed by the pagan god. Sam’s eyes had been glassy and unfocused, and he was able to fall asleep on the spot for the next two days. When he was back and kicking again, Sam was claimed by the Archangel Gabriel and got his other mark. Secretly, Dean had to admit that the markings on the archangels were indeed beautiful and the many flowers changed with the mood of the angels, the seasons or just when Sam was close. The connection Sam had to the archangels was completely different to the one he had to Dean or Dean to Castiel.   
  
Bracing himself, Dean took a deep breath, put his hand down on the door handle and looked at Sam. Sam only nodded and so Dean opened the door and together they walked through the door only to end up in front of the old Roadhouse before it was burned down by demons. It looked like nothing had ever happened. The only differences were the missing cars and it was too silent for a bar hosting mostly hunters. Even the old neon sign above the door was the same.   
  
Slowly, Sam and Dean approached the front door and this time it was Sam who opened the door. With one last look at this brother, Dean walked into the all too familiar bar and the moment he stepped in, smells hit him. Smells of booze and people, beer and sweat. How could people in Heaven sweat? Weren’t they well… dead?   
  
Dean looked through the room and when his eyes fell on three all too known faces, his heart stopped for a moment. There they were. Bobby and his parents and he couldn’t tell who he missed the most.   
  
Bobby was the first one to get up and walk up to them. First, he pulled Sam into a tight hug and slapped his brother onto his broad back before his eyes fell on Dean. Bobby didn’t even look at Dean before the old hunter pulled Dean into a tight hug himself. Dean returned the hug and it was difficult to let Bobby go when the old hunter finally pulled back. “You look good boy. Not what I was expecting after everything your brother told me but it’s good to see you.” Dean smiled and had completely forgotten that his eyes weren’t the only parts of his body resembling a wolf when Bobby’s eyes fell on his teeth. “You look good too, Bobby. I couldn’t believe Sam at first when he told me Cas had dragged him off to visit someone in Heaven and then you by all means. Heaven is not really a good place for us to visit.” Bobby grumbled something that could be an insult, a chuckle or simply as sound. Dean risked a short gaze to his brother. Sam looked tense, but his antlers were still the same, good – for now.   
  
While Bobby had greeting them, John and Mary Winchester had stood up as well and were standing right behind Bobby and Dean felt like something heavy was sitting on his chest. Mary was looking at them with large eyes like she couldn’t believe what she was seeing, but John’s face was a stony mask Dean couldn’t read. Dean felt a push against his shoulder and looked up at his brother who was standing slightly behind him. Unusual for Sam these days, but when Dean met his brothers’ eyes, he understood. This was more than unfamiliar territory for Sam. He never went along with John and he never met Mary. He wanted Dean to take the lead in this and Dean had no problem with it. Not when he saw that Sam’s antlers had turned from a light brown to an almost black colour.   
  
Dean fixated John with his eyes and noticed how his fathers was looking him up. “Mom, Dad, nice to see you.” Not the best opening but with Bobby it was easy, with Mary he had been too young to be anything but a toddler and he didn’t want to be the stupid brute anymore his father wanted him to be. “Dean, Sam.” His fathers’ clipped tone hit a nerve with Dean and he felt Sam tense up next to him. “Let’s take a seat, not getting younger here just because I’m dead.” Bobby walked through the gap between the Winchester Family and ended the staring contest between father and his eldest son. All of them followed to a table in the middle of the room with five chairs around it. Dean spotted the old jukebox in the corner and thought that maybe a bit of music as background noise would help to lighten up the mood. He poked Sam in the ribs and nodded in the direction of the jukebox. Sam followed his line of sight, scratched himself on his arm and the jukebox came to life. Sam made a face when it started to play ‘Heat of the Moment’ and the music died down in a crunching sound before the local radio station from Kansas Lebanon started to play.   
  
Dean looked at his brother who still made a face like he got bad milk in his coffee. “Still can’t stand that song… and it’s Tuesday today. Not gonna risk anything even with Gabriel now playing for our team,” Sam grumbled and dropped his long frame into one of the chairs. Only when Dean had taken his own chair did he notice the sitting order at the table. Bobby sat on the head of the table and so it was Winchester next to Winchester and across Winchester. Only that Sam was right by his side and their shoulders were touching made Dean feel better in this weird situation.   
  
Silence as nobody wanted to be the first one to say anything. Sam pushed his knee against Dean and the message was clear, Sam wanted to leave. That was a fast one. Maybe Dean could help… or could get his teeth pulled out. “How did you all find this place? Sam said there are normally more people here,” Dean said and looked at Bobby. The old hunter looked at him with a small smile and took a swing from his drink. “Luck I think. I was sitting on my porch, reading when John stumbled through a hidden door into my yard. Almost shot him right on the spot if not for the door still open behind him where I could see this place. Told the others to stay the fuck away for today. They went back to their own places for now, but you can be sure that they will be back for drinks and gossip later. Even dead hunters gossip more than old Texan ladies on their porches.” Dean laughed at the comment and even Sam chuckled. “It’s not like you didn’t try to shoot me as well when I was standing on your porch Bobby,” Sam said, and Dean noticed how Sam was trying to not look at their parents.   
  
“No wonder… I wouldn’t have hesitated to shoot you. No time to wonder what those angels let roam here. Better safe than sorry, don’t you agree?” John’s voice was a sneer and his eyes were fixed on Sam with a glare. “Good thing that I didn’t came to visit you then Dad because there are actually hunters out there with a real brain to work with,” Sam sneered back. “Obviously not or they would have done their job by now with you. How can I be sure you are my son and not a shapeshifter imposing as him? It wouldn’t be the first time my son would come too close with a supernatural being.” Sam snarled, and Dean gripped his brother tight around his arm. “You better shut up now John or the next one I shoot will be you and I don’t think the Harvelle Ladies would mind a few more bullet holes in their bar if I explain it to them.” Bobby pulled a revolver out from his jacket and placed it on the table while Dean glared at his father. “If you think Sammy isn’t your son, you have to think the same about me. What do you have to say about me, Dad?” Dean couldn’t keep the snarl out of his voice and from the corner of his eyes he could see his mothers’ hand slowly moving to something she was hiding under her jacket. Dean felt sick. This was not ending well.   
  
“You? I’m disappointed in you… should you even be or have ever been my son Dean. I taught you better than that. It’s not human, we kill it and now look you two… you are the epitome of what I told you to hunt and kill. Can’t be many good hunters left if you are still alive or I taught you too good and you kill every good hunter coming for you. Either way, I should have been more suspicious when Bobby told me the angels would allow you two to visit. Not after everything else I heard about you and what you two did. The name Winchester turned into a joke.”   
  
The skin under Dean’s hand where he was keeping an iron grip around Sam’s arm turned to ice when John finished speaking. Slowly, Dean turned around to look at his brother who was staring at John Winchester with nothing but hate all over his face. His antlers had grown and were now of a deep black and back to their obsidian appearance, the white fur was missing but Gaia’s mark on Sam’s chest had changed its colour from green to a mix of gold, red and black while Sam’s fingers on the table had grown claws again that made Dean’s claws look small.   
  
Dean tightened his grip around Sam’s arm, but should his brother decide to be done with their father there would be nothing Dean could do. “Sammy… don’t. That’s not worth it. We can go back home now and don’t have to come back here. Never if you don’t want to.” Dean didn’t try to force his brother to leave. That would be a stupid thing to do. “Yeah, better leave before I can go for my shotgun and take you two out for good,” John sneered, and Dean was only able to keep Sam from leaping over the table because he had iron grip on his brothers’ arm. He used said grip to sent his brother flying through the room if they had been on earth, Sam would have been on him a second later again but like this, Sam crashed against the wall which broke under the force of the collision. Sam was back on his feet a second later and snarled. A sound between an enraged bear and something far far bigger and the veins and Sam’s arms started to glow as his powers started to run through his body.   
  
Cursing low under his breath, Dean threw himself against his brother when Sam tried to go for their father. A thinking Sam would have kicked Dean off in two seconds flat, but an enraged Sam would simply bulldozer Dean over the moment he had enough of his interruption. Dean held himself against his brother with everything he had but Sam still managed to move Dean backwards. Only one solution left. “Gabriel, Lucifer… get your feathered asses up here. Emergency case, right now,” Dean bellowed and not a second too late as his brother managed to free himself out of Dean’s grip.   
  
But before Sam could shake Dean off completely, the sound of heavy wing beats sounded through the room followed by gusts of wind as Gabriel and Lucifer slammed Sam together into the floor. Dean went down with his brother and but let go of him the moment Gabriel and Lucifer had him secured on the floor. The archangels held him down through sheer determination as Sam was fighting against their combined hold. He was howling in rage and snarling at them all the while his antlers left deep gorge marks in the wooden floor. The words both archangels whispered at Sam were inapprehensible to Dean, but it looked like Sam could understand them as he slowly calmed down until Lucifer looked up at Gabriel with red rimming his blue eyes. “Bring him back home and don’t let him think too much or let him go into the fabric. He needs to stay with us or it will get worse.” Gabriel nodded and didn’t let go of Sam. “And what will you do, brother?” The smile Lucifer gave his brother, made Dean shudder. “I have a few things to say here. Go now, brother. I won’t take long.” Gabriel nodded and both he and Sam vanished with a flutter of wings while Lucifer kneeled on the floor for a moment longer before he got up with a heavy sigh.  
  
“And here I thought my father is an asshole. Congratulation Dean, you win this round.” Before Dean could answer, John growled at the archangel and Dean could only shake his head. There was no way to save John from his own foolishness. “And who the hell are you?” Lucifer merely grinned at the badly chosen words. “Good pun, John Winchester… Hell indeed…I ’m Lucifer and I’m sure you’ve heard of me.” Dean was watching his father instead of Lucifer and so he saw that his father was shocked for a moment before his face darkened. “So, it is true… my foolish son let the Devil out of his box. Couldn’t bring enough bad blood into the family... no, he had to release the biggest evil of all from its prison.”

Lucifer started to wander through the room and an expression of maniac glee appeared on his face. “When you talk about family and your son… about which family are we talking? The one you left behind in shabby motels or dumped them with other hunters? Or are we talking about your second family? The one you loved to play house with and neglected your first two sons for. The family with your third son… what was his name…” Lucifer was still walking through the room until he was standing right in front of John. “Ah, I remember. See, my own brother, Michael, used your youngest son as vessel to fight me because Dean here… he was a bit more stubborn than your Adam. Which family are you talking about, John Winchester?” Dean could hear the glee in every word Lucifer spoke and the way Mary was staring at John, she didn’t know about this part of John’s history on Earth.

“Well… cat got your tongue John Winchester? Not so brave anymore now that you're facing someone who can snuff you out like a candle in the wind.” The way Lucifer chuckled made even Dean shiver. “But you want to know what, Johnny-boy? My Sammy could do that all on his own, you know? All those fine extra powers he was given… are a gift from this world itself… the world he was protecting since he was a small boy helping you on your crusade against something you were powerless to stop. He will, together with his brother, my brothers and myself, protect this world against anything that will destroy it and he has more than enough power to blow this small little blue ball of dirt out of space, but he won’t do it; he will never do it and do you want to know why?”   
  
Lucifer leaned closer to John who was still failing to say anything to Lucifer and the fear Dean could see on his fathers’ face made something in Dean grin. Good. About time someone showed a few lines in the sand to John Winchester.   
  
“Still no answer for me? What a pity. Your sons, at least the two who live together with me and my brothers have more spine, more spirit and more soul than you will ever have. You have gained your place in Heaven through _one_ act of selflessness but your sons have earned their places here dozens of times by now and were given a far greater reward than Heaven will ever be able to provide. The next time you try to go after my mate know this, John Winchester… Your son, my mate, Sam… he has enough power to rip Heaven itself into pieces and should you two ever meet again I won’t stop him from tearing you apart. Maybe a few things will be easier for him afterwards, maybe he will choses to sleep until the next cycle of the world is due, I don’t care but you won’t exist anymore. A soul destroyed in Heaven is lost forever and can’t never be brought back… and this… this is just for me.”   
  
Lucifer snapped his arm up in a classical upper cut and rammed his fist right in John’s face who went down like a stone. Dean winced in sympathy pain, but John was still there and that was more than you could expect from someone like the Devil.   
  
“Think of me the next time you meet Sam, John Winchester,” Lucifer said as he looked down at John. “Because there won’t be a next time for us when you manage to piss Sam off again like this. I will lean back and watch my beautiful mate destroy everything around you until nothing is left but dust and even your dust will be gone with one flicker of my wings.”   
  
Lucifer stepped back and walked up to Dean with his hands in the back pockets of his jeans like he was waiting for something. With a heavy sigh, Dean looked at his mother who was kneeling next to his father who was still down on the floor. “I’m sorry Dean but…” Dean cut her off with a shake of his head. “Cut the crap Mom. I heard enough for today. Bobby, I would like to visit you… when everything is back on track and in your own Heaven. If you still want me around.” But Bobby only growled something, walked around the table and pulled Dean against his chest again. “Come to visit me as soon as you can boy. I won’t be here for a while now.” Bobby stepped back and looked at Lucifer before he nodded at the archangel. “Lucifer.” The archangel returned the courtesy. “Robert Singer.”   
  
Lucifer placed his cold hand on Dean’s shoulder and hunter and archangel vanished from the Roadhouse Heaven.


	9. When Angels Walk the Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Morning,
> 
> or as good as a Monday can be. 
> 
> Here we are again. The last chapter *shudder* We started the journey of Nature's Wrath almost three months ago, damn that's long, and now we are finally here. At last. 
> 
> Thank you for staying with me through this journey, for your kudos, for your comments, for your support. I started to write the first part of this series last December right after I finished Heaven's Gate. I finished writing Wrath months ago but I learned it the hard way that it's easier for me to finish writing a story before I start to post it. 
> 
> That brings me to another point...
> 
> For now, we reached the end, for now. As I already told you, I hammered the Protector series together as big set of outlines in maybe an hour. I wrote the stories and gave them to you but then...nothing. I knew it wouldn't be the final end when I finished Wrath but I had no idea where to go. 
> 
> Good news everyone! Ideas hit me over the head during my lunch break. There will be two more stories for the Protectors. The outlines are done, the chapter have names and I know how it will end. I haven't started to write the next part yet because I want to write a few other things first. 
> 
> What can you expect from me in the near future? 
> 
> \- The posting of my Sabriel BigBang story is almost due, just a few more day.  
> \- A Samifer BigBang story around October.  
> \- Two Samifer only stories (one finished and edited, the other finished and needs to be edited)  
> \- a shit load of one-shots
> 
> When I'm up to date with the Sabriel facebook prompts, again, I want to write a few more Samifer and Sabrifer one-shots. I don't feel like writing a multi-chapter story at the moment. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this and now enjoy the last chapter!
> 
> Silva

Sam should have known better than expecting anything less then hostility or hate from his father. John Winchester’s world was black and white and nothing in-between. Human – white, anything else – black and everything he didn’t consider human needs to be killed. It was a miracle that John hadn’t killed Sam as a baby or later when he considered that demons had their hands in Mary’s death and had manipulated Sam.  
  
Angrily, Sam punched a hole in the closest wall and the duration of a heartbeat he imagined his fathers’ face on the wall right before his knuckles connected with it. It wasn’t the kind of satisfaction he wanted but it had to be enough for now. Lucifer and Dean still hadn’t returned from Heaven and that couldn’t mean anything good. It had been a good thing Dean was able to hold him back long enough for Lucifer and Gabriel to arrive to rein him in or Sam would have given voice to his decades-old rage and anger and he wasn’t sure what would have happened then.  
  
“You would have had wracked either enough havoc in Heaven to destroy big chunks of it or you would have destroyed it completely. I’m not completely sure. Your powers are… like nothing I have ever seen. They equal my fathers’, but while his powers are those of creation and birth, yours can be both. Light and darkness as you have seen both in your life and walked both pathways in your life, and while Lucifer was always the brightest of us archangels I used to be the darkest. In this, we represent you as much as your powers represent you and your brother, your life, yourself, everything that exists Sam. Life, in every form and origin, is a cycle of light and darkness.” Gabriel’s words made Sam pause and when Sam looked at the youngest archangel Gabriel looked… old. The eons he had seen were on bright display on his vessels’ face while his grace had indeed darkened into a shade of gold close to burned amber.  
  
“That can’t take away the image of my own father looking at me like something he would hunt any given time… or of my mother who looked me like I’m a monster and not her son. I doubt I will go back there again. Paying Bobby a visit won’t be so bad I think, but my parents… no.” Sam shook his head and when Gabriel pulled Sam into a tight hug, Sam let his archangel fly them back into their room and Sam offered no words of protest when Gabriel pushed him down into their nest. Looking up at Gabriel, who placed himself in Sam’s lap, Sam placed his hands on Gabriel’s hips. “You don’t have to go back to your parents. You tried Sam and where your parents couldn’t accept the man you’ve become, the one person who mattered the most to you next to Dean, doesn’t give a rats’ ass about it. To Robert Singer, you are his son by choice and nothing in this world will ever change that. You grew up into an impressive and strong man and that you were given the gift of Gaia himself just shows me that you are even stronger and have more power in your soul than anybody could imagine. Otherwise you wouldn’t have been able to give me my grace back, get Lucifer out of the cage and help him to heal, to help this world heal. You are an extraordinary being, a strong soul, a beautiful man, and never forget that, you are not alone anymore. You have your brother, Cas, Lucifer, me… and we’d rather rip apart everyone who dares to make you question yourself than let anything happen to you. You are ours and all of us… we love you Sam. For everything you are, we love you. Never forget that.”  
  
Sam was at loss on what he could say to Gabriel. He had always known he was loved, he could feel all the time through the bonds that connected all of them through different ways, but to hear Gabriel say it was something completely different. “Gabriel…” But Gabriel silenced Sam with a kiss that was small and loving and heated at once. When Gabriel pulled back, he smiled down at Sam with nothing but love in his eyes. “Hush, Sammy. Everything will be all right. You have us and we will always catch you should you stumble.”  
  
The sound of beating wings sounded through their room and for moment frost coated the walls before it melted away. “And afterwards, I will annihilate those who dared to make you stumble at all.” Sam tried to sit up for Lucifer, but Gabriel pushed him back into the covers of their nest. “Don’t worry Sam. I’ve taken care of everything and you didn’t destroy any of the souls in the combined Heaven. The soul of Robert Singer gave his mind to your father as did I, and your brother was creative as well. I will tell you more later, but for now I want to enjoy my all-powerful mate who can rock the foundations of Heaven itself.”  
  
Lucifer dropped himself next to Sam into their nest and pressed his cold lips to Sam’s before he could ask a question about what had happened after Gabriel had dragged him off. Lucifer devoured with his lips and when Sam felt smaller hands working his jeans open, he tried to struggle for a moment before a cold hand found its imprint on Sam’s ribcage and Sam’s back bowed off the covers when Lucifer let his grace and feelings of want and arousal pour into their connection.  
  
There was nothing but white noise and static around Sam after his mind gave in to the pleasure Lucifer had poured over every of his sense. Panting and aching hard, Sam emerged from the depths of pleasure where Lucifer had drowned him, only to find himself lying on his front and a cold, forked tongue working him open while smaller hands held his cheeks apart for Lucifer. Groaning, Sam pulled himself up on his arms only to let his head drop down. His archangels had far too much fun in taking him apart these past months but right now, Sam didn’t care as Lucifer’s wicked tongue pushed past his tight rim and two fingers followed only to press down on his insides until Lucifer found Sam’s prostate with clever fingers. Sam couldn’t keep himself upright and let himself drop back into their nest with a whine. “Please Lucifer… I want you… can take you,” Sam pleaded only to feel Lucifer’s teeth drag carefully over his exposed hole. “As you wish Sam… as you wish.” Lucifer closed his hand around Sam’s neck with a powerful grip and held Sam down. Sam pushed against Lucifer’s hold, but he couldn’t gain enough leverage and yelped in surprise when Lucifer snapped his hips forward and buried himself deep in Sam’s body with one thrust. Sam heard Lucifer groan of pleasure, but the sound was muted by the rush of too much blood running too fast through his body as Sam started to howl in pleasure as Lucifer started to take him with hard thrusts.  
  
“That’s just for me now Sam… my pleasure through you… to make you remember that you are mine and no one but my brother has any right to mess with your head.” Lucifer slammed again and again into Sam’s body without holding back and when Sam started to writhe under Lucifer, Gabriel’s hand joined Lucifer’s around Sam’s neck. “And I so love to mess with your head… it’s our right and our right alone. Don’t think we will let you forget that ever again Sammy… And if we have to make it our mission to make you walk funny so you remember it… we will find enough ways to make even our gorgeous protector walk stange for days.”  Sam looked at Gabriel and a small sound escaped him when Lucifer pressed his fingers into his handprint on Sam’s ribcage and buried his teeth in Sam’s shoulder when Lucifer’s cool release painted Sam’s insides white.  
  
The moment his orgasm was over, Lucifer pulled back but was still holding Sam down together with Gabriel. “How do you want him Gabriel?” The question was asked with sinister pleasure in Lucifer’s voice and Gabriel answered with an amused hum. “Hands against the wall and still on his knees. He looks so pretty on his knees with his legs spread.”  
  
Together Gabriel and Lucifer lifted Sam up and Sam placed his hands on the wall in front of him. He could feel Lucifer’s cool release trickle down the insides of his thighs when Gabriel positioned himself behind Sam and pressed his legs apart.  
  
With a deep grunt, Gabriel pushed in and Sam wasn’t completely prepared for the new round and moaned in surprise when Gabriel set a slow but hard pace that Sam had trouble keeping his hands on the wall in position… but suddenly Lucifer was there to keep him upright. Sam looked into Lucifer’s red burning eyes and his whole body burned with desire and with a smirk that was… pure Lucifer, the archangel closed his hand around Sam’s dripping erection. “We will never let you fall Sam… everything you are, is ours and right now we love nothing more than taking you apart with pure pleasure.”  
  
Gabriel’s arm found its way around Sam’s chest and Lucifer placed his hand, that wasn’t occupied with jacking Sam off, again on his handprint burned into Sam’s skin. “Now, Gabriel,” Lucifer said with a smirk, and Sam had a split second to understand what his angels were about to do before his mind exploded in thousands of colours and the last shred of Sam’s consciousness, he was sure his screams of pleasure could be heard all over the state as his body gave up when his mind fell into the fabric of the fall and the grace of his two archangels followed him.  
  
The fabric of the world was no place for two archangels to be, but the presence of their protector held them together when they broke apart under the pleasure of their combined union but this time… this time the blast of their powers brought them beyond the fabric of the world.  
  
Sam saw the beginning as pleasure cracked is complete self up and was fussed together again by the grace of his archangels. Light, warm and bright, surrounded him with laughter as he was pushed back into his body.  
  
Gasping, Sam woke up suddenly and found himself surrounded by wings, the vessels of his archangels and parts of their grace still floating around in their nest. It looked like the sky at night when Sam looked up at the mingled grace dancing over him and a pulsating green light made Sam look down. Gaia’s mark was illuminated in a warm green light and when Sam touched his mark, he heard the same laughter as earlier in his mind.  
  
With a smile on his face, Sam sank back into his spot between his archangels and his mind slowly came to rest.  
  
Because of him, angels walked the earth bound to human blood and flesh and they had to earn their places in Heaven again to come back home. Maybe… just maybe Sam would bring some of them back home because they had nothing to do with everything that happened, because it was in his power to do so. It was part of his powers and it was up to him to do with them as he wanted. His fathers’ opinion didn’t matter. Everything that truly mattered to Sam Winchester, Protector of the Realm, was gathered together in a bunker in Lebanon, Kansas. His family was happily made of his brothers, an angel and two archangels and that was everything that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow me on tumblr as well!
> 
> Just search for @silvaxus

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr as well!
> 
> Just search for @silvaxus


End file.
